The Will to be Different
by Nella Siphron
Summary: A bet rises between Keroro and Kururu. Fuyuki and Natsumi are transformed into little alien frogs but which one will be able to hold the form longer. Fuyuki takes this as a chance to learn more about aliens while Giroro finds new opportunities to earn Natsumi's heart. Credits to adventuremaker16 for the idea and to Shodow17 for the cover art.
1. Intro

This is a story suggested by adventuremaker16, gave me plot and some ideas so givin' 'em creds for it. Just hope i can keep up on it, i always feel kinda bad when i don't post or update in a while. Hope you enjoy it! And try to leave reviews, authors love reviews, authors keep posting cause of reviews, reviews are like senzu beans that push us authors into super saiyan mode. Now on with the words of fiction.

* * *

><p>Within the large universe, and inside the rather young solar system, existed a tiny blue planet. The planet is well known as Pekopon and is a big attraction for alien invaders. One kind in particular is the keronians, but unfortunately for them their prepatory platoon was vanquished on a small island called Japan. Abandoned by their kind the five frogs were forced to live and build a lifestyle with the pekoponians that defeated them; the Hinatas. Now their days are filled with whatever kind of invasion plan their leader can muster; but until a successful plan comes along they each have to find their own way to pass the time.<p>

The lowest ranking private second class Tamama spends his time training to proceed to the next rank and defeat any nemesis he deems unsuitable for existence. After his hard work he will retire to the couch and eat his daily mountain of treats.

Above him ranks Lance Corporal Dororo who takes time in enjoying the planet around them. He often meditates and drinks tea with his pekoponian friend after training the ninja arts.

Next is Corporal Giroro. This red frog prefers to keep his weapons cleaned and organized in case of an attack. Each morning he fallows a strict regimen of exercises and will often keep an eye on the war mistress Natsumi; in case he finds her weakness. Every now and then he will go out and buy weapons and ammo just to feel like he's still part of a war.

The next ranking member of the platoon is their Leader Sergeant Keroro. When he isn't filling out paperwork or forced to clean the house, he's chilling out with a couple comrades like Angol Mois and Tamama watching his favorite cartoon. Then he will often build Pekoponian Gundam and read comics.

At the very top of the chart for this platoon is the Sergeant Major Kururu. This creepy yellow frog doesn't care for much except his curry and torturing others around him. He keeps to his dark lab building and testing new weapons that could be used for the invasion.

Today he was working on a weapon that wasn't exactly a failure but the entire mission it was built for flopped like every other invasion plan. It was a ray gun built to transform animals into pekoponian form so the Platoon can use them as recruits for the invasion.

The yellow toad had been thinking about how the plan would have succeeded if they brainwashed the target as well. He loved forcing others to do things and animals from a foreign planet were no exception.

Sadly for him he was working during Keroro's boredom phase between gundam, comics, tv, and chores. This is usually when Keroro would come and bother him for nothing. Being so caught up in the calculations and reconstruction tests, Kururu didn't even hear his leader arrive. Keroro took advantage of his unacknowledged presence and peered at Kururu's collection of experiments in progress.

He looked at the grand shelves of objects and noticed that the top was barely visible. Kururu always had a project to work on. Keroro scanned his eyes over a small collection of pink vials, odd space toys in order by color, and bottles of pickled fruits from unknown origins. He settled on picking up a small lighter. It was an odd device and colored pink. He recognized it from a few pekoponian movies he had seen and decided to try flicking it alight in one movement like them.

A few failed attempts were followed by his one successful flick. He was about to marvel at the tiny flame inside but was confused when bubbles and sparkles danced in its place.

"Well that's not right." Keroro quickly clamped his hand over his mouth hoping that Kururu hadn't heard him. He turned only to see a pair of glowing circles stare at him.

"Oh look a little useless rat is moussing around in my things. Kukuku, I wonder how I should punish it?"

Keroro noticed the gun under modifications in front of Kururu and tried to change the subject as a distraction. He dashed over and took a closer look at the gun.

"Hey there, what are you up to today?" Soon he realized that he had seen the gun before. "Isn't that the Animal Animalizer?"

"Yes it is. I'm making some modifications to it out of boredom."

"I wonder what would happen if we could turn them into keronians instead of pekoponians." This is a rare moment where Keroro's brain has an almost brilliant idea.

"Kuku I already built one that can transform any living creature into one of us."

"Really? That would be super cool. Hey I bet Fuyuki would love the chance to be a keronian."

"Yes but he wouldn't be able to hold the form long, he's too weak."

"Say What?! You mean it won't like really transform him like this one does?"

"Exactly, holding a smaller form is much harder than holding a bigger one. The original gun adds particles to you so you aren't really doing anything to have a bigger shape. The new beam is shrinking you since removing particles could be fatal and cause severe consequences. Kukukuu. So it requires effort on the target's behalf. Natsumi would have a better chance at holding the form than Fuyuki."

"Yeah, but Fuyuki would have that main character's determination! The determination that gives character's strength to do anything they want!" Keroro struck a pose. "I bet you it would help him last longer in keronian form than Natsumi's strength would."

"Kukuku…. Want to make a bet?" the yellow frog chuckled behind his hand, now he could have a little fun. "I'll shoot them both with the ray and if you can get Fuyuki to hold the shape longer than Natsumi then I will acquire you gundam models for the rest of your life. On the other hand if Natsumi lasts longer than Fuyuki, kuku, you have to dress up in my costume of choice and cook me curry once a week for the rest of my life."

"Oh IT IS ON!" In his excitement Keroro pounded his fist onto the desk and accidentally pushed one of Kururu's big red buttons. A loud ZAP thundered through the room. Keroro had to cover his ears, but once the sound had died he turned to see Kururu completely unaffected and typing away at his computer. "What on Pekopon was that?!"

"You pushed the 'Frog Prince' ray button. I need to stop leaving things where you can reach them." Soon he pulled up the video feed from one of his Kuru-bots. It displayed the high school in which the Hinata children attended and a bolt of burning yellow light flying through the air. "Kukuku this could be tragically hilarious."


	2. New Frogs

With typing skills faster than the eye can process, Kururu zoomed into the crash site. They peered through the window and could see a flash of pink hair dashing at the front of the class and vanishing through the door.

"Uh oh. She's in super speed mode. There's no telling how dead you are this time. Kukuku."

"GERO!" Keroro watched as Kururu clicked at a few more keys.

"She'll be here any minute." And sure enough it only took two minutes for Natsumi to arrive, but she was holding what appeared to be a pile of laundry in her arms.

"STUPID FROG! What did you do to my classmate?!" the aliens took another look at the bundle in her arms and saw a small light yellow colored keronian with a green and white hat bearing a silver cassette tape with blue accents. His green eyes looked at them with confusion. Wrapped around him were his normal yellow shirt, black pants, and other garments. His black shoes and green and white headphones dangled from Natsumi's fingers.

"Kukuku, I think it's obvious what he did to him."

"Gero! Now wait just a froggy minute here, it was your stupid device that did this!" Keroro pointed to Kururu angrily.

"Yes but you pushed the button. KU!" Kururu was truly enjoying this moment.

"Well change him back!" Natsumi raged.

"I'm sorry but there isn't any turn back button. I designed it like that because it's much more fun to see you pekoponians freak out."

"If you don't fix this you will wish you never heard of us pekoponians!"

"Kuku, I think it's time we were on the same playing level." He began tying on his computer again.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsumi asked. Kururu only continued to laugh as she watched him push the big red button. She was soon enveloped in the same bright yellow light that changed her classmate.

"Ouch! Hinata-san, why did you drop me?" the pale yellow frog bounced out of the smoke rubbing his bottom.

"I'm sorry Agabiti-san. Did you return to normal?" Natsumi's voice rang out from the smoke. Agabiti looked at his hands before answering.

"Nope. I'm still -uh, not human."

"What the hell? Then what was that supposed to do Kururu?!" Natsumi stepped out of the cloud looking angrily at the techno freak. She was unaware that her skin was a deeper peach/mango color and her height the same as that of everyone else in the room.

"Um, Hinata-san?" Agabiti looked at her again confused.

"What is it?" she turned to her classmate calming her voice and looking with kinder eyes.

"You're not human either." He pointed to her.

As her eyes widened she looked back at the now clearing smoke and saw her clothes piled on the floor. She then slowly looked down at her peach hands and plain white stomach. The others around her could see her face darken. The flaps of her nearly red hat began to billow in the energy around her. The peaking tips on the top of her hat almost looked like horns.

"Kururu…." Her voice whispered through the air striking fear into all except Kururu. Before she could say one more thing the door to the lab opened.

"Keroro you're late for the meeting again. I had to ask Tamama to use his weird senses to find you." Giroro paused when he saw the strangers. "What's going on here?"

He took one more look at the pink hatted one with a tadpole tail and saw the tears rolling from her amber eyes.

"Natsumi?" if were any other moment he would have fan-gasmed into a pile of red mush, but she was upset. "What happened?"

"oh-uh, Giroro, buddy what a pleasant surprise. I almost forgot about you." Keroro spoke with fear and shook as he muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"Speak faster Keroro."

"Kururu turned them into Keronians. It wasn't my fault I swear!" he pleaded with the froggy gods above that he would be spared.

"So who is he?" Giroro pointed to Agabiti.

"M-my name is Spencer Agabiti. I'm a transfer student at the high school. Hinata-san brought me here after I was struck by some really freaky lightening." Spencer was becoming slightly uncomfortable in the room full of strange aliens.

"What was the purpose of changing them?"

"Well the kid was an accident on behalf of Keroro and as for Natsumi I just thought it would be fun kukuku."

"Is there any way to change them back?"

"Like I told Natsumi there is nothing I can do to turn them back." Kururu thought this was his moment to convince Natsumi to stay in the form for as long as possible. "Actually turning back now or even ever could cause some life threatening effects."

Giroro walked over to the crying tadpole and patted her back softly.

"Come on follow me." He whispered softly to her. "You had better come too kid. Keroro you're a clumsy fool and Kururu you're just an ass."

Giroro held her hand and led her out of the room with Spencer following close behind. Keroro turned to Kururu.

"Dude, telling her something that dramatic to get her to stay in that form is toads cheating."

"I never said there were any rules, ku."

"Wait what about Fuyuki?"

"Bring him here when he gets home and try to keep him away from his sister, kuku."

"Roger!" Keroro then went and spent the rest of the school day in his room.

* * *

><p>I know the ending is a little floppy but it all should be getting better from here on out ... curse my lack of self confidence. Also creds to adventuremaker16 for their OC named Spencer. keep an eye out for the next chap of this and the scarred beast. teehee.<p> 


	3. Calling for Help

Trying to get to know Spencer better, lolz. Hope you enjoy the bit of Gironatsu i slipped into this and all of my followers should have expected no less from me. i would love to know what you think of it so far even if it's just a simple i love it or what not. I'm starving for reviews over here.

* * *

><p>Once the three reached the living room on the main floor, Giroro motioned for Spencer to sit on the couch.<p>

"I'll come talk to you in a few minutes and help you handle you're new situation." Still holding Natsumi's hand, he walked up to the girl's room. He walked her over to the bed and sat down on the floor beside her. His legs crossed as did his arms while she had her knees held up to her chest. "Are you done crying yet?"

"What do you mean by that?" the orange tadpole looked up at him through her tears, slightly offended. If she didn't know him better she would have assumed he was being rude and felt she had no right to cry.

"It's not like you to let some yellow bastard make you cry; even when he pushes things too far." He gave her a warm smile.

"It's just… I don't want to insult you but being a keronian feels like…." She paused trying to find the right words. "I was proud to be human, especially when I could prevent you guys and other aliens from invading. Now that I'm an alien …frog, it feels kinda disgusting."

"It's alright. I would probably say the same thing, you know if I ever turned into a pekoponian." he could hear her chuckle slightly. He tried to make her really laugh. "Just imagine me. I'd be tall, slightly muscular. And blonde hair."

Natsumi tried to hide her giggles through his description but fell apart at the blonde hair. She let out her laughter louder and nearly fell around on the floor. Giroro smiled as he watched his Natsumi.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but see a human soldier with red skin. Although I'm positive your skin color would change to a normal human shade." Natsumi began breathing steadier and calming down, but she still smiled; especially up at Giroro. "Thank you Giroro. Now I just have to adjust to living, like a frog…. I don't even know how to do that."

"I'll just have to teach you then. Once you learn the basics it's kinda just like a Pekoponian." Giroro stood up. "I think we should go help your classmate now."

"Alright." Natsumi stood up but crossed her arms over her stomach, covering herself. "How do you guys live without clothes?"

"Keronians only just recently picked up the tradition and habit of clothes." At his statement Natsumi understood it was normal not to wear a shirt and skirt all the time and let her arms fall to her sides. Giroro then took one look at her exposed stomach and blushed. "Although you might at least want to wear an emblem on your stomach, otherwise you're basically considered naked."

Natsumi immediately covered herself again and blushed intensely.

"Don't worry you can wear my spare. I haven't had a need for it since I've been wearing my belt." Giroro looked away and began to walk out the door and down the stairs. Natsumi followed him to his tent passing by Spencer and assuring him that they wouldn't be much longer.

Giroro rustled around in his things while Natsumi waited outside. He had a hard time remembering which box he left it in, but it didn't take long since he had quality organization skills. He soon stepped out of the tent unfolding a small yellow skull emblem. He handed it to Natsumi who accepted it but looked at it confused.

"How do you wear it?"

"You just place it over your skin."

"Kind of like a giant body sticker?"

"That's one way to put it." Giroro chuckled as he watched her try to put it on herself. She kept getting it crooked and it frustrated her.

"UGH! How does it work?!" She clenched her fists to her sides yelling at the patch that only partially clung to her. Giroro chuckled.

"Here let me help you." He blushed as he straightened the skull and rubbed it smooth on her stomach. He couldn't believe that the love of his life was now of the same species and wearing his personal emblem on her delicate skin. "There you go. At least the transformation gave you the badge on your hat. If there's a chance anyone could see you turn it like you've seen us do and you can use the anti-barrier."

He pointed to the small orange sun on her red hat.

"Thanks Giroro." Natsumi smiled feeling better about having something over her. She then walked inside and sat on the couch with Spencer as the corporal's gaze followed her small figure. **_Oh frog, Natsumi makes a really cute tadpole. _**The smitten toad tried his hardest not to stumble over his own feet on his way to the living room, distracted by his feelings. With as much cool composure he could muster, Giroro approached and stood beside the couch.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Natsumi muttered, slightly ashamed of her alien housemates.

"It's fine really. It wasn't your fault." Spencer smiled. "In fact I never knew my life could get this interesting, I feel like I'm in my own anime."

"I wonder what we're gonna do about school. Oh my gosh what about your parents?!"

"I'm sure they'll adapt. They're my parents, so they'll love me either way right?"

"After you tell them you should stay here in case Kururu does find a way to change you back to normal. As for school, Aki can probably come up with a reasonable excuse for you all to avoid going." Giroro huffed keeping his eyes closed.

"So you think that we can change back without any damage?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, he didn't give his laugh when he said it meaning that there is a chance it won't be without harm. But I never trusted him so he's probably already figured it out." **_I won't let him get away with putting my Natsumi at risk._**

"He said there was nothing he could do right? So, what if there was someone else who could help us?" Spencer suggested.

"Who else is smart enough and reliable to handle this?" Giroro mentioned.

"Well, Momoka is the richest girl in the world. I'm sure she can find someone smart enough and trustworthy. I'll go call her." Natsumi jumped off the couch and ran to the phone in the hall, but it was hung on the wall. She jumped multiple times but couldn't reach it. Then she remembered her cellphone…. Which was in the pocket of her school uniform which they left in the basement. She walked back to the living room. "Giroro do you have a cellphone I could use?"

"Sure." He reached under his hat and pulled out the red phone he had used in a previous invasion attempt to distract Natsumi.

"You keep it under your hat?" She grabbed the phone and flipped it open, trying to remember Momoka's number.

"Well it's not like I have pockets or anything."

"What about your belt?"

"I have… more important things in there." Giroro began blushing slightly.

"Like what?" Natsumi began typing some numbers.

"Like… uh, military documents."

"Well I guess it is safer to keep them right on person." Natsumi stood waiting for a response on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Momoka?"

"It's Natsumi. I know this seems out of the blue and kind of impolite, but would you be able to help me in a situation that would probably end up with you spending money?"

"It would be easier to explain if you came and saw."

"Fuyuki should be home any minute. Why do you ask?"

"Ok see you soon." Natsumi closed the phone and handed it back to Giroro who concealed it again under his hat. "She'll be here soon. Now, after we find out if she can help or not we'll take you to see your parents ok?"

"Sounds like a plan, Hinata-san." Spencer saluted.

"Oh, you can just call me Natsumi. There's no need to be so formal."

"I thought it was customary to be formal with those you just met?"

"Well it is but circumstances being what they are; I think it's best if we were as comfortable and casual as possible with each other."

"That makes sense." Spencer chuckled slightly. "In that case you can call me Spencer."


	4. Let The Bet Begin

Hello once again from Nella, This is ur next little treat for The Will to be Different. I may or may not be taking some time away from writing. I got a new pet and i needs to train her and i need to prepare for spring such as cleaning and then just playing videogames like minecraft. oks now you can get on with the story and continue ignoring my life lolz. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it with a review.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm going to go make some snacks while we wait." Natsumi headed into the kitchen leaving the alien and the transfer alone in the living room. After a short while Natsumi peered back into the room with a hint of begging and apology in her eyes. "Giroro, can you help me reach the dishes? I know you're not that much taller than me but every little inch counts."<p>

"Of course." The corporal walked into the kitchen and simply climbed the mini-ladder. He then grabbed a single dish and gently handed it to the girl. "Anything else?"

"Could you also grab the star fruit near the top in the fridge?" Natsumi blushed behind the plate. He had already willingly accepted the task of helping her adjust to her new life and now he was even doing the very simple tasks for her.

Trying to hide his own blush for finally being of some use to his princess, Giroro carefully moved the stool to the fridge and acquired the fruit his princess asked for. He handed the yellow piece to her and couldn't help but lose him-self in her eyes. Natsumi felt odd that she looked into his steel irises and fell into a new sense of comfort. Everything felt different when he was the taller one. She shook her head slightly and turned away to focus on cutting the fruit.

"Thank you, Giroro." She grabbed the stool and moved it by the counter where she would slice the fruit into star shapes and place them in a neat order on the plate.

"If you would like I can help you with cleaning the house later? I know today is your day to do the chores." Giroro leaned against the fridge door trying to act cool or suave, but he had forgotten to close the door in the first place and it swung under his weight. He landed on the floor and bumped his head against the cooling storage unit. This earned a few giggles from Natsumi. The red frog quickly stood up and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, and it's alright you don't have to. I feel like you've helped me a lot already. Besides I want to make that stupid toad do the chores for the next month because of what he did to me." Natsumi's angry aura began to burn when she remembered that the green frog deserved to be punished.

As soon as the peach tadpole placed each slice delicately on the plate and set a tiny dish in the middle with picks, a squeaky teen voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm home!"

"Fuyuki, I want you in the living room. I need to talk to you about something." Natsumi spoke through the walls while picking up the plate of treats.

"Alright."

Natsumi and Giroro returned to the living room and waited for Fuyuki to change his shoes. The plate was set on the table. Spencer was chewing a slice and savoring the citrus flavor that was addicting to keronians as Fuyuki entered the room and rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"When did we get new Aliens?!" Fuyuki rushed right up and began taking in their features. "What are your names? Why did you come here?"

"Fuyuki, focus." Natsumi tried to get his attention but it was almost impossible. His eyes were currently fixed on Spencer. He was surrounded by intense sparkles and even the piece of hair on his head curled in excitement. He held his hands on front of his body with fingers curled into fists of joy. Spencer couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Natsumi genuinely wanted to know what caused her classmate to laugh when he should probably be freaking out right now.

"He reminds me of Armstrong, except he likes aliens instead of manliness." He chuckled some more but halted when he noticed that the reference passed over their heads. "Don't tell me you've never seen-"

He was interrupted when Fuyuki fell through a hole in the floor. The new toads leaned over the arm of the couch, one with anger and one with curiosity.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"A few times a week actually." Giroro answered.

"Those idiots are gonna turn him too I just know it!" As soon as she jumped off the couch, the hole closed letting her land on the floor. "CRAP!"

"What's going on?" the three frogs turned to find Momoka standing by the door with Aki.

"Momoka thank gosh you're here. We need your help. Kururu turned us into alien toads, he's about to turn Fuyuki too and it might be life threatening!" Natsumi nearly ran out of breath trying to explain everything as soon as possible. She could see the heiress' hair sharpen and her eyes darken.

"No one hurts my FUYUKI!" Before the pumped girl could charge into the basement Keroro and a teal colored tadpole flew past on the green hover board and out through the glass sliding doors. Everyone could recognize Fuyuki's laughter from the new recruit but only Momoka gushed at his cute face with the silver stereotypical symbol for an alien on his dark blue hat.

Natsumi's anger rose as the broken glass fell to the floor. Aki stood shocked until she realized just what had been going on in her house.

"So both my children are aliens?!" she clasped her hands together suddenly inspired. "I didn't know you could change species."

"It's possible but not recommended." Giroro stated.

"That's right! Kururu said it could be deadly!" Natsumi stood upon the couch with her fists clenched.

"Oh I'm sure Kururu wouldn't do something that would harm you."

"How can you trust him?" Natsumi asked.

"I know how to punish him in ways he doesn't like." She then turned towards the yellow frog on the other couch. "So who is this little guy?"

"Oh, my name is Spencer Agabiti." The acknowledged frog stood and bowed to the head of the house. "I'm a transfer student at Natsumi's school."

"So he changed you too huh?"

"Yep."

"Have you talked to your parents yet? I'm sure they're worried about you right now." Aki smiled as a thought sparked in her mind. "I have an idea. Give me their number and I'll see about letting you spend the night. Then we'll try to get things sorted out later tonight after I have a chat with Kururu."

Momoka decided to make her presence known again after Aki slid down to the basement.

"So what did you guys need me for anyway?"

"Well, we were thinking that maybe you could help us return to normal with your many resources." Said the peach tadpole.

"It looks like things will be fine though. I mean you did say that changing back could be fatal, but doesn't it make more sense for the life threatening effects to happen when you changed into a keronian and not when you go back into your true human form?" she pinched her chin elegantly while she thought aloud. "So if anything bad was going to happen it should have by now."

Her statement left Natsumi and Giroro in shock.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Natsumi spewed her words with jealousy and abashment.

"I'm just waiting for this awesome hallucination to end." Spencer spoke to himself not truly believing that the events happening around him were real.


	5. How to be a Frog

It's a little longer than usual and it's one of my favorite chapters so I really hope you readers love it. Please leave a tidbit about how you liked it. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, this is real you know." Giroro spoke to Spencer.<p>

"It's just not possible for something as awesome as this to happen in my boring life." Spencer replied with a big grin. "I mean Aliens? And I get to become one?! This is anime plot and if not that then it has to be like a fanfiction plot, but not real life. It's just too awesome!"

"What do you mean by anime?" Giroro asked.

"You know, animations of manga. It's an art style that's very popular right now."

"Sounds like you would get along well with Keroro." Giroro sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Who's that?"

"He's the green one who flew through the window. Now let's get back on track." Natsumi said eager to be human again.

"I wonder if he's seen any Bubblegum Crisis." Spencer mumbled to himself excitedly.

"If that toad lied to me just so I wouldn't turn back I'm going to kill him! I have responsibilities as a human and there is no way I would ever want to be a frog!" Natsumi clenched her fist in front of herself as if to fill all of her rage and hatred into it.

"We'll just have to wait and see what Aki says." Giroro said, slightly regretting that he was a frog as she said her claim to never want to be one.

"Alright." Natsumi took a breath and calmed herself, storing the anger to be called upon when she was given the 'ok' to attack. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way here for nothing Momoka."

"Oh no it was worth it to see Fuyuki so cute and alien-like. I MEAN, THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! Even though he is adorable, I MEAN-!"

"Alright kids, Kururu says you're all fine. It isn't gonna kill ya." Aki's voice came through a few obscure speakers in the ceiling.

"Kuku, spoil sport." Kururu's voice came through the same devices but a little quieter than Aki's.

"What can I say? When it comes to my kids I gotta cave."

"So when is he going to make us human again?" Natsumi asked, angrily staring at the ceiling.

"He says he can't."

"WHAT?!"

"Kuku, I was telling the truth when I said there was nothing I could do to put you back. It's out of my control, good luck finding your way to humanity. CLICKY-POO!" with that the speakers were turned off, preventing any further conversation.

"I can't be an alien frog forever! KURURU!" Natsumi screamed at the ceiling. After a minute of silence she gave up on getting him to cooperate. "Great! Alright Giroro, it looks like we're going to be one of you for a while so teach us what it's like to be Keronian."

"O-ok, just sit here for a bit." Giroro was startled by her sudden demand but quickly re-composed himself and began to maneuver his way through the broken doors. The two tadpoles watched him step into his tent, confused by what he was doing.

"If it's alright with you guys I'm going to sit and learn with you." Momoka took a seat on the sofa apart from them.

"It's fine with me. I mean I did make you come here for nothing so you might as well learn something useful." Natsumi said setting herself down in a comfortable seated position with her little legs dangling off the edge of the couch and her hands placed gently in her lap.

Spencer straightened up and crossed his legs with his arms placed to his sides. It didn't take long for Giroro to come back with a textbook. He set it on the table and began flipping through the pages.

"This here is your standard Keronian health book. Every platoon has one, except we have a few because of the fact that our leader tends to ignore basic health protocols and we also have one of the youngest recruits in the Keronian army." He stopped turning the pages when he came upon a diagram of the stages of a Keronian's life cycle. There were 6 phases. He then turned the book and held it steady on the table for them to see, with one finger pointing to the fourth phase. "As you can see here this is the fourth stage of development. The two of you and even Tamama are at this stage. You still have your tadpole tails but you can stand and maneuver like an adult. You also have the white cheeks which will fade further down your face when you grow. You are currently as tall as you're going to get."

"When exactly do we grow up?" Spencer asked as he raised his hand.

"It's always different from one to another. This is actually one of the big differences between Keronian and Pekoponian. Growing up is an equation. You have to have the right amount of time, knowledge, the right diet, and a nearly perfect physique. It's a simple equation but also easy to mess up. When we finally reach the stage of adulthood, we do it through a short series of lessons and experiences. It's like having a giant epiphany in one afternoon." Giroro spoke, gesturing with his hands.

"So how did Fridiot grow up?" Natsumi asked completely confused.

"Scientists back on Keron are actually still trying to figure that out. Now, the diet isn't all too different. The only real key to a healthy Keronian is staying hydrated; that means fruits like watermelon, pineapple, and starfruit. This also includes 2 bottles of fresh water at least three times a day. Do the math; that's 6 bottles. Also don't eat too much sugar.

Before you ask Tamama actually has a rare sugar deficiency and can actually burn through the sugar faster than any other Keronian so his body takes no real effect from the stuff. Also Keroro just somehow manages to ignore the laws of science and nature by still being alive so his sugar intake doesn't count either."

"What about meat?" Spencer asked.

"Contrary to your Pekoponian frogs, we can eat meat since we have teeth and a more complex digestive system. It's a great source of protein and vitamins, so eat as much meat as you like." Giroro pointed to a different page that showed a sketch of a Keronian digestive system.

"Yes, I don't have to abandon my beef ramen." Spencer smiled wide. He thanked whatever anime god or goddess was looking out for him that day.

"How do you get a perfect physique?" Natsumi asked. Now that the diet was clear; she was curious about staying strong. You know in case of an alien invasion or Keroro butt whoopin'.

"I knew you would ask that." Natsumi blushed slightly as Giroro flipped to a different diagram of the Keronian nervous system. "The main thing you want to keep in mind is that you have more nerves and a higher sensitivity than before. Natsumi, how does the couch feel compared to when you were a Pekoponian."

"I never noticed through the ruckus but it feels harder and rougher." Natsumi stated after lightly rubbing the cushion beneath her.

"Now the Keronian army has developed multiple training courses that actually toughen your skin. Here, compare mine to yours." Giroro held out his arm and watched as the two tadpoles rubbed his and each other's arms. He tried his best not to blush when Natsumi delicately massaged his arm with her small fingers.

"Wait aren't you a bad example of tougher skin since you train every day? You're kind of the buff and hardhead of the group." Natsumi stated. Giroro nearly fell apart when she called him a buff.

"A-hem, I uh, th-the point is that there's a difference and the skin can be toughened; but I'm not going to put you through that kind of hell so just be aware that everything will be more intense and worst of all hurt more than you're used to." He cleared his throat quickly and ran everything through his head again. "Now the best way to maintain a good physique is to exercise regularly and don't eat too much. It's really basic and similar to yours. I think that everything."

"Wait, Giroro, I uh. I have just one more question." Natsumi said suddenly blushing. "So, uh Spencer and I are at the edge of puberty right?"

"Yeah, and?" Giroro slowly closed the book, confused and yet interested by her question.

"Isn't there uh, some differences between; boys and girls?" her cheeks blew up in bright neon pink.

"Wh-what….?!" Giroro's face drained of color.

"Well there are big differences between human girls and boys when they hit that stage and I wanted to prepare for anything that could happen to me." Natsumi tried to explain herself as fast as possible. The pink in her cheeks weren't dying down anytime soon.

"I AM NOT QUALIFIED FOR THAT?!" Giroro bowed and handed her the book. As soon as she took it he dashed towards the doors but missed and-

**SMACK!**

"Oh great I KILLED him!" Natsumi cried.


	6. A Golden Sunset

Momoka looked upon the sight from between her fingers. Natsumi was peering from her own hiding spot behind the book, but Spencer just wasn't sure how to react to the previous events. He looked at the concussed toad before him with an almost blank look.

"I-is he, alright?" Natsumi stuttered.

Spencer, as he was the only one not glowing bright pink, edged closer to inspect the body. He then nudged Giroro with his foot, stirring a kind of grunt/moan from him.

"Except for the huge bruise on his face, I think he'll be fine." Spencer deducted from his findings along with the bump slowly growing on Giroro's forehead.

"He is toads going to kill me. Why did I even have to ask such a thing?" Natsumi started freaking out that she had pretty much caused the one useful frog, who loved to shoot things that pissed him off, to run into a wall. "Why didn't I just call Pururu or something? I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh I'm sure he'll forgive you." Momoka waved her hand in the air. "Now, I think you should get some ice for his head."

"I am so not going to stick around and wait for him to wake up and kill me!" Natsumi cried as she ran up the stairs to her room. Momoka and Spencer could hear her door slam shut.

"I'll get the ice." Momoka sighed but also smiled understanding that she would have done the same if she were in Natsumi's position; to both ask such a thing and then run away and hide from the embarrassment. "Spencer could you put Giroro on the couch please?"

"I'll give it a try." Spencer said, looking at the concussed adult toad that is both bigger and heavier than the young tadpole.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed before Giroro was able to open his eyes again. He blinked towards the ceiling 'till he was sure that his head wouldn't explode from the orange light. Once his eyes were stable he turned his head to his left to find a pouting peach colored tadpole sitting on the end of the coffee table. The yellow skull emblem on her stomach was askew and slightly wrinkled from her arms that crossed over her chest.<p>

She was looking out the open sliding doors towards the setting sun. Her eyes were scrunched angrily; in fact they almost took on a Giroro like expression. The flaps of her hat that slightly resembled her hair billowed lightly in the afternoon breeze. Even though she was obviously pissed, Giroro couldn't help but see her as exceptionally beautiful.

"Natsumi?" Giroro managed to find his voice.

"Welcome back." Her voice was bitter, but still had a touch of softness to it.

"What's wrong?" Giroro asked as he sat up, quickly catching the bag of ice that was on his forehead. Natsumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You're a jerk. You could have just told me that there was nothing I needed to worry about; but no you had to flip out like I was asking how Keronians mate! You had me all worked up thinking that there was something I had to work through; the monthly cycle was embarrassing enough to ask about when I went through middle school. If you can't tell this kind of thing is very important and sensitive for a girl!" Natsumi started blushing again, but knew she had to let it out at him. She took another deep breath and quieted her voice. "I read your book and found that there wasn't anything like it for frogs. I know I should have expected it since you're all amphibians but you guys do have teeth and can eat just about anything, so I didn't know what to think."

"I-I'm sorry." Giroro began blushing brightly. Natsumi's expression slipped out of anger and into a mix of embarrassment and apology.

"No. I'm sorry. Girls easily get worked up over that kind of stuff and I'm sure you were just freaking out at the fact that I brought up a sex-ed topic." She leaned back on her hands watching the sky again. "I think I have a trigger that if you freak out I have to freak out."

"Why would you do that?" Giroro asked slightly confused but also kind of flattered that she would trust his instincts to be worried over something.

"Well you are the most sane out of everyone I know; and if you're scared or worried or skeptical about something you usually have a really good reason to be so. You don't do something for no reason, not even for a little itty bitty un-concerning reason." She shrugged her shoulders. "I trust your judgment."

While Natsumi was distracted by the clouds Giroro blushed. He never knew that she viewed him in high regards.

"Thanks." His voice was almost inaudible, but Natsumi turned and gave him a small smile. "So what are you looking at?"

"Oh, I was just waiting for fridiot to come back with my brother; but then I just got lost in the sunset." Natsumi's little legs began to swing under the table's edge. "It's a beautiful color. Makes me feel warm."

"You know you're the same color right?" Giroro asked quickly looking at the rest of her body. He then hopped from the couch and searched the sky. He took a seat next to her. "You are the same shade as… That little sliver right there."

Natsumi's eyes followed an invisible line from his arm to the sky and landed and a golden amber tone.

"Oh really?"

"And if you ask me, that little bit is-uh," Giroro's throat quickly became dry but he needed to finish his statement. "It's the most bright and beautiful part of the sky. You know cause it's – uh, i-it's really close to red. Uh, yeah."

Natsumi let out a soft giggle.

"If it weren't for your blood-lust and obvious dislike for humans you could come off as a flirt."

"You know you're not; human right now." Giroro looked down at her and suddenly remembered how close they were. He blushed brighter.

"Oh stop joking. You know you'll hate me again when I change back." Natsumi shoved him slightly, completely unaware that he wasn't kidding. "Besides you can't fool me; you are the last person anyone would suspect to having a relationship. You're too obsessed in your guns and war."

"Is that so?" Giroro looked back outside again.

"I brought some Advil if you're awake." Momoka's voice came from the doorway from the hall. In her hand was a small tray with two pills and a glass of water. "Has Fuyuki come back yet?"

"No, but you will know as soon as he does. You might hear a few explosions and come to find Keroro shaped dents in the floor and walls." Natsumi claimed.

Giroro muttered his thanks to Momoka who dismissed herself to go wait by the front door for her own adorable frog. He then swallowed the pills and chugged the water. Natsumi straightened up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty."

"Like I said, hydration; and I wouldn't want to miss such a nice summer sunset because I dried up." He leaned back using his arms for support as the sun drifted further beyond the horizon created by the backyard fence. He looked slightly to his right to find that he was positioned perfectly to see her silhouetted in the sunlight. He blushed again.

"What's got you smiling?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh- nothing just the uh, sunset. It's really pretty." Giroro choked out the words.

"I didn't know you like sunsets so much."

"Well it's-uh, Summer is the best season."

"I know." Natsumi looked back towards the sky smiling. "And I was named after it."

"It should have been named after you." Giroro muttered.

"What was that?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh- Nothing." Giroro choked on his words once again.

"Either you're being weird again or you're hiding something." Natsumi teased slowly leaning against the glowing toad. Giroro leaned away and ended up falling off of the table; but before either could say more-

**CRASH!**

The backyard was alight with its own sunlight. Natsumi and Giroro dash out to find Keroro's hover board roasting. Keroro himself and the teal tadpole he flew off with earlier were wiping the dirt and dust off of themselves.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Natsumi roared.

Keroro, now frozen in Natsumi's rage, said "I can explain."

* * *

><p>Alright That's chapter 6 for ya. Adventuremaker16 helped me buff out the ending because of my cliffy-syndrome but i should probably save those for my really dramatic suspense stories. Hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for more.<p> 


	7. The Peachy Frog

Alright I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my stories. Big love to all of you and cyber cookies to those who reviewed.

* * *

><p>"You better speak fast!" Natsumi stomped closer to Keroro preparing to beat him as hard as she could.<p>

"I just wanted to take my best friend out to see some things. You know and enjoy a nice afternoon shopping." Keroro shivered slightly but stopped when he realized something. "Hey you're smaller than me. Why am I so worried about you?"

**SMACK!**

"I may be small but I'll still kick your ass!" Natsumi left a bright red imprint of her hand in Keroro's face.

"Hey Sarge, you do realize that since you crashed everything we bought is on fire." Fuyuki pointed to the burning pile.

"NO MY PRECIOUS GUNDAM!" Keroro kneeled and prayed to whatever god had pity over him to save his toys and models.

"That should teach you not to run off with my brother who knows nothing about how things work in space." Natsumi didn't feel sorry for his things burning.

"Actually it all pretty much runs the same way as a human mall. Except they respect the variety of looks and personalities more in space than on earth." Fuyuki stated glad to have some new facts to be smug about knowing.

"Fuyuki, you came back." Momoka emerged from the house and kneeled before her precious frog.

"Hey Momoka. Do you want to hear about what we did?"

"Of course!" Momoka gave a bright smile.

"Well first Sarge…." Fuyuki continued on about his adventure and all the new aliens he met as they both walked inside.

"She makes it look like she would die without his attention." Natsumi stated kind of surprised, but happy that her brother finally has an admirer. She soon turned back to find Keroro trying to sneak away. "Hold it toad! When your models are done burning I want you to clean it up. I do not want to find that my backyard has a huge hole in it. Got it!"

"Yes Miss Natsumi." Keroro kept his distance but bowed before her.

"We'll never invade." Giroro looked at his pathetic leader.

"That's the point." Natsumi smiled at the red frog.

**_If she keeps smiling at me like that I wouldn't care about invading. Even I would succumb to such a Mistress of battle and strength. She won't let anything go against her will._** Giroro thought to himself blushing slightly.

"Now let's go find a way to change me back." Natsumi said marching almost proudly into the house. Giroro followed close behind having nothing better to do, or so he told himself. "I know I probably look adorable like Tamama but I don't really take interest in being a frog. At least Keronians don't get slimey."

"Well, newborn tadpoles are actually almost completely covered in a mucus substance. As they age they secrete less and less of it." Giroro stated. Natsumi paused and looked at him with a scared look.

"I won't be doing that will I?!" Natsumi began looking at herself and feeling her arms.

"No. The process almost always stops at the third stage. It's a rare medical to continue secreting it past that point." Giroro almost chuckled at her. She was cute when she was flustered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fuyuki asked. The two turned to the couch and found him sitting next to a dazed Momoka.

"Oh right, you weren't here for that lesson. Giroro was teaching us about the growth and health of Keronians." Natsumi said. "I'm sure Momoka can catch you up on the whole thing."

"Oh sweet! Hey Momo-" Fuyuki paused when he turned to his friend. "ka?"

Everyone's attention turned the puff of smoke on the couch. Before it cleared Tamama came bouncing in the room.

"Hey guys! What's up? I totally wasn't down in Kururu's lab looking for a hidden snack stash or nothin'. Wait why are there other Keronians? Oh my gosh, are they our fans from home?!" Tamama became excited.

"Tamama, what exactly did you do down there?" Giroro asked widening his eyes.

"Well I saw a dial with Natchi's, Fuki's, Momochi's, and a few other pekoponian faces on it but Momochi's face wasn't lit like Natchi's and Fuki's so I turned it on for her thinking that maybe Kururu did something to her." Tamama admitted. "Why?"

"Tamama." Momoka's seemingly sad voice came out of the smoke that had begun to clear. When everyone could see her they found a sky blue tadpole with a teal colored hat with small points at the top (similar to Pururu's except there were two on each side) and an odd triangle indent at the ends of the flaps. On her hat was her family logo of a peach. "This feels really weird. Is it normal to feel like you're going to explode?"

"You get used to it after a while. Trust me." Natsumi tried to comfort and assure her.

"Wow now we're all aliens. This is so awesome!" Fuyuki exclaimed as more sparkles encircled his head.

"I thought you were smart enough to know not to mess with Kururu's buttons. How did he not notice you down there? And where have you been anyway?" Giroro began interrogating his subordinate.

"I spent the whole afternoon training which made me really hungry. So I went down there because I know he keeps some really awesome and rare snacks in there." Tamama smiled wide at his guilty pleasure to eat junk food but soon switched to an expression of confusion and thought. "Also he wasn't in there at the time; I don't know where he went."

"Alright kids, everything is planned out." Aki walked into the living room followed by Spencer. On her right arm was a pile of folded school uniforms. Spencer carried his own. Aki's attention almost immediately snapped onto Momoka. "Wait who's this?"

"It's Momoka mom." Fuyuki said almost as if to re-introduce them.

"I thought so. You have your symbol on your hat." Aki pointed to the cute peach on her forehead. "Anyways I spoke to Spencer's parents and they agreed to let him spend the night. His mom should be stopping by soon with a bag of his things. I also brought your clothes up from Kururu's lab."

She handed out the articles to Natsumi and Fuyuki.

"As for changing you guys back I convinced Kururu to teach you how to do it; but the agreement we settled on includes you guys staying frogs for all of tomorrow." Aki pointed her finger in the air and winked knowing she had some skills where others didn't.

"It wouldn't be as much fun otherwise. You've only been a keronian for a few hours; you need to get the full experience of at least a day for as much humiliation and hilarity as possible. Kukukuuu." Kururu's voice came over the intercoms once more. "It's not like I did this for any other reason than my own personal pleasure. KUKU!"


	8. 623 And Snow Join The Party

Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she looked at the floor angrily.

"I'm going to beat him till he bleeds and his bones have turned to jelly." Her hands clenched into fists.

"Umm, what's with the smell of burning?" Spencer spoke up, confused by the odd odor dancing in the air and now forcing its way into everyone's noses.

"Oh yeah about that. When fridiot came back he crashed his saucer which set his things on fire." Both Aki and Spencer followed Natsumi outside to find Keroro giving his gundam a final farewell.

"But That's-!" Spencer ran as close to the fire as he could, holding his hands out to Keroro's cherished models. A small tear ran down his cheek. "You poor things. You had to be taken away so soon and before you were even built!"

"Oh great." Natsumi could feel a sweat drop developing on her forehead but she held a smile so she wouldn't upset or insult her classmate.

"Hey Natsumi, Momoka and I were only thinking but what if we got Koyuki and Saburo to be aliens too. Then we could have a huge party as Keronians. It would be a great opportunity to understand them more." Fuyuki chimed, poking his head out the door with Momoka right behind him.

"Fuyuki I don't-"

"I'll do it." Everyone even Keroro and Spencer (since the fire had finally died and the models started cooling) looked up to find Koyuki hanging upside down over the edge. "It's important to understand your friends from their point of view and this will be a great exercise. Right D?"

"It will most certainly be a challenge." Dororo popped up right next to her hanging upside down as well.

"Kukuu, I can make that happen." Kururu rose from a hidden hatch in the round on his lab chair.

"You yellow freak." Natsumi padded her fist making sure it was ready to smash him. She lunged at him once only to have his chair swerve slight to the side. After she missed she landed casually on the ground. "What makes you think you can turn me into an alien and then get away with it?"

"Natsumi stop." Giroro walked outside and crossed his arms.

"When have you ever taken initiative to protect him?" Natsumi looked at the corporal confused.

"He is the only one who can help you turn back and beating him up might keep him from doing just that. Besides he usually does things just so he can get punished and I want to keep him from that goal a little longer." Giroro looked straight at her showing that he hadn't changed sides, he was actually thinking for her best interest.

"Alright." Natsumi let her arms fall down to her sides as she glared at Kururu.

"Hey guys." They all turned again to find Saburo sitting on the top of the fence.

"I see you finally made it." Kururu greeted the only one he labeled a friend.

"I got your message in the middle of something important on the other side of town. So are we all ready to get things started?" He smiled devilishly because he knew exactly what was going on.

DING! DONG!

"Oh that must be Miss. Agabiti. You kids go down to the lab and I'll handle things up here." Aki smiled as she went into the house and towards the front door. Luckily the hatch to the basement wasn't visible from there so Spencer's mother didn't need to freak out over a horde of alien frogs running through the house.

Down in the depths of digital darkness where Kururu performed his procedures, Koyuki and Saburo were prepped for the change. They shrank and fell into their clothes as it piled onto the floor. Koyuki was the first to emerge as an aquamarine tadpole. Her hat was such a dark green it looked black under most lights. It also had two triangular flaps on the sides and a tail of fabric that resembled her ponytail. She even had a tiny red bow where the tail connected to the back of her hat. The symbol on her hat was a yellow star exactly like Dororo's.

"Miss Koyuki…" Dororo blushed when he saw her.

"How do I look D?" Koyuki spun around for him to see, but then pointed at both of their hats and giggled. "Our symbols match."

As Dororo tried not to completely fawn over the cute Koyuki, Saburo stepped out of his mass of clothes. His skin was a light almost metallic gray. His hat was bone white with a pale yellow wing icon on the front. The fact that shocked the others was that he didn't have a tadpole tail.

"Wait, why don't you have a tail like the rest of us?" Fuyuki asked genuinely curious.

"Well he is older than the rest of you. It makes sense that he would be older as a keronian as well." Kururu stated.

"That's right. You're a year older than me and Koyuki." Natsumi said.

"Which means we'll be next to grow out of our tails. Right?" Koyuki asked excited to be part of another race's coming of age process.

"That's true. So don't start getting attached to them. Kukuu~"

"So how old are you guys? When did you lose your tails?" Fuyuki wanted to know as much as he could.

"We all grew out of tadpole stage just a few months before being shipped here to Pekopon." Keroro smiled thinking back to his childhood. "We're probably about the same age as Saburo."

"But didn't you guys still have school?" Natsumi asked.

"Many things of our culture back home are very different from yours, education is no exception. There is a basic education course that everyone takes but once you graduate from it you can either pursue what I guess you pekoponians would consider college courses, drop out and get a job, or join the Military." Giroro crosses his arms. "Although it's not uncommon for parents to homeschool the children that went into the Military. You also have to start military training at a young age even before finishing the mandatory schooling."

"That explains a lot." Fuyuki took every bit of information in and kept it in his head swearing to himself that he would write it all down later.

"Yeah! I had just graduated a year before I was recruited for the invasion." Tamama squeaked the little fact of his life in just in case anyone was interested.

"We lost a lot of summer breaks because of training." Keroro was lost again in his mind remembering the life-threatening missions and exercises.

"So what exactly are we gonna do now that we're all frogs?" Natsumi asked no one in particular hoping someone had something fun planned.

"Now that we are all Keronians we should take this planet for ourselves and show others the greatness of FROGS!" Keroro posed for victory but was quickly deterred in his plan and found his face squished to the floor by Natsumi who took her own smile and pose for victory.

"When will you learn that it's never going to happen?" She asked smugly as the older toad was always crushed in defeat.

"As Koyuki mentioned earlier this is a good chance to learn what it's like to be us." Dororo spoke quietly.

"Yeah we should do things that they might do normally and see how it feels." Koyuki smiled.

"What about the pool?" Fuyuki asked thinking about the basic fact that frogs like to swim.

"That's a great idea! Let's all go swimming!" Momoka cheered in hopes to make Fuyuki feel good about his idea and to be able to spend some more time with him.

"I thought you hated swimming?" Natsumi was confused that her brother was the one to suggest this.

"Well maybe I actually can now that I'm an amphibian." Fuyuki replied feeling a bit more confident about his ability to swim when he was a water creature than when he was human.

"Ok then everyone to the POOL!" Keroro found his way back into a standing position as he lead the march down the halls.

* * *

><p>I tried to drag this one out a little longer. Hope it was fun! I'll have more for you guys soon. Also my sister just started a fan fiction and joined the fanfic community. She is writing about Marilyn Manson. Help me be a good sister and check her out. Her id is Klaine-fanfictioner. THANKS! NELLA OUT!<p> 


	9. Having Fun, With a Side of Nyororo

As some of you know I have picked up a new project titled Enslave My Heart - Giroro's Lima Syndrome, I do still plan to work on my other stories so don't think I've abandoned anything. I hope you all have a good day and enjoy the extra long chapter. :3

* * *

><p>As the group of frogs gathered and migrated their way to the doors of the pool room, Keroro began humming a little tune. Fuyuki and the others became excited and marched to the beat of the green one's music. With a simple gesture of his hand, Keroro opened the large doors allowing everyone to see the adjusted scenery.<p>

The pool was still in the center with a couple of diving boards along one side. The only difference was a selection of odd slides against the back wall that lead straight into the pool. The ceiling was soft blue with simulated star shaped clouds floating across the top. The walls were given holographic panels to give the appearance of some sort of beach, but it didn't look normal as the sand was shaded pinker than the sand on earth. A few spiraling tropical blue trees sprouted along the background which led around the room to one wall that simulated a horizon with a calm green ocean. A single white sun positioned itself just above the ocean line creating a cream colored glow that bled into the blue.

"Yay! Kururu finally installed the slides and scenery I requested." Keroro danced into the room followed by Tamama as they went straight to the water slides. The rest of the group took their time to soak in the scenery. It was new to them and left them gaping at its wonder.

"Are there beaches and oceans on Keron?" Fuyuki asked.

"There are and they cover about two thirds of our planet." Dororo responded glad to give some informational input towards teaching others about their culture and habitat.

"I thought you guys couldn't stand salt water though?" Fuyuki was temporarily confused until Giroro quickly corrected his thinking with another fact.

"Unlike Pekopon, Keron's water is mostly fresh. It's rare to find salt on our planet."

"It's beautiful." Natsumi cooed her opinion of the colorful scenery. Her eyes were wide as they looked upon each feature. Giroro was happy to see her reaction to his home.

"Except for Dororo's garden this is as close to feeling at home as we're gonna get." Giroro sighed.

"Well then show me what Giroro the soldier buff would do at the beach on his home planet." Natsumi giggled dragging him towards the pool. His face flushed with a pink brighter than the sand as he tried to object but gave in and let her bring him to the water.

Dororo and Koyuki dashed across the water and flipped in the air twice before submerging down below. Fuyuki and Momoka strolled along the walls admiring the wildlife Kururu was able to recreate and simulate. Keroro and Spencer played more around the pool than in it, re-enacting an episode for one of the many gundam anime they had seen and enjoyed. Tamama was allowed to play the part of a young woman in danger that Keroro's character had to rescue. Saburo sat on the edge of the pool finding peace that his friends were there and they could just hangout.

"I'm sure you've had fun at a beach before haven't you?" Natsumi asked from the waters towards the red frog that had yet to join her.

"I did have a few drills in sand and the ocean if that counts."

"Well it doesn't, now get in here and have a freakin' childhood." Natsumi paddled in the water swaying back and forth.

"I'm an adult. What point is there to have a childhood now?" Giroro asked lost in her statement.

"It's never too late to have any fun, Giroro." Dororo floated in a sitting position across the water.

"If it makes it easier on you I'll race you?" Natsumi suggested.

"Now a challenge I can accept." He became slightly excited; this was something he could easily do. It wasn't as abnormal as splashing about in the water like a fool.

"Then get in here already." Natsumi was slightly aggravated at having to argue an adult to get in a pool and swim with her. She positioned herself at one end of the pool. Giroro set his belt aside in a dry corner and professionally dived into the pool, swimming to the designated starting position.

"On your mark!" Koyuki stood behind them giving the count down. "Get set! GO!"

Giroro and Natsumi bolted down through the water. Natsumi kept her eyes closed so she wouldn't be tempted to see where her opponent was. She knew they could swim amazingly well and would not allow herself to get distracted. After softly bouncing her back against the wall, she swam towards the other end. It didn't take long for her to swim the length of the pool twice, but to her surprise Giroro was already at the end waiting for her.

"What?! How did you get here so fast?" Natsumi asked panting slightly.

"I'm trained to swim faster than the average Keronian anyway, so there wasn't any real challenge." Giroro smirked before having a small wave of water crash in his face.

"You could have at least let me win." Natsumi giggled letting it grow into a full laughter.

"Where's the fun in that?" Giroro replied with sarcasm.

"So you can have fun. Well that's a relief." Natsumi smiled wider as she leaned to float on her back, kicking slightly to drift on the water.

"If it's any consolation you swim better than Keroro."

"I knew I would." Natsumi responded calmly.

"You're not getting egotistical on us are you?" Giroro smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I like to call it being confident." Natsumi straightened up to laugh alongside Giroro. She then nudged his arm. "See? You can have fun. I knew you weren't just a giant stick in the mud."

"It's not his fault really." Dororo spoke joining the conversation. "Ever since he was able to walk and speak his father and brother trained him. Preventing him from going out and discovering the world like the others."

"We don't need to bring up my life story." Giroro blushed and became frantic.

"Oh are we talking about Giroro's traumatic childhood again?" Keroro couldn't help but join the conversation.

"It wasn't traumatic!" Giroro yelled.

"A childhood is always traumatic when you don't get to play as much as the other kids. Its way too sad to be cooped up in your house learning drills."

"I was just more responsible than you; now why don't you go back to playing gundam or something?!" Giroro shoved Keroro out of the circle, excluding him from the rest of the conversation.

"Well then let's teach you!" Natsumi smiled as her voice chirped with a hint of giggles. "Let's play something simple like tag; and Giroro has to be it."

Natsumi dove under the water followed by Dororo and Koyuki.

"Wait, what? What are the rules? How do you win?" Giroro was flustered and over all confused.

"There is no winning; you just have to tag someone else to make them it. Then they have to tag someone else; and don't you dare start using your battle tactics or I'll kick your butt." Natsumi called from the middle of the pool. "You just have to relax."

Giroro swam through the water unsure of what exactly they expected him to do. He saw the others swimming away from him. **_So I'm the attacker, and they're the targets? I just have to catch one right?_** Giroro then locked his sights upon the one he was always interested in capturing. He began moving swiftly through the water towards his peach colored victim.

Natsumi could see him coming at her. She giggled as he approached and seemingly got into the game. After a few close encounters Giroro was able to finally grab hold of her. The two resurfaced to find that Giroro had grabbed her tail. His face burned pink. He then quickly released her tail and waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine Giroro. It's not like you hurt me or anything." Natsumi was surprised by his reaction.

"Kukuku, he's right to freak out like that. Grabbing a tadpole's tail can be seen as a big 'no no' on our planet. He could get into a lot of trouble if you were a real keronian." Kururu's voice echoed around the room originating from a collection of speakers around the room. "It's a newly discovered form of child molestation. Kuuuu~"

"Giroro, its fine. I won't get you in trouble." Natsumi tried her best to calm him knowing that even though it wasn't a big deal to her, it was to him.

"Anyways you should get out of the pool as soon as possible." Kururu spoke once again.

"Why should we?" Natsumi asked.

"Because the combined humidity in that room is enough to become bait. Ku~ We're currently at code white."

"Oh no." Giroro looked at Dororo who nodded in return. They each grabbed the hand of their partner as they leapt out of the waters. "Everyone out of the pool!"

"What's going on?!" Natsumi asked trying not to trip over her feet as they left the room. She failed to keep her balance and slipped. "Ow!"

"Code white means there is a high chance of attracting Nyororo!" Giroro huffed as he paused to pick her up and carry her on his back. He checked the room to see Momoka running out with Fuyuki. Keroro and Tamama dashed out knowing exactly what was going to happen. Behind them was Spencer who was completely lost in what was happening. Saburo ran beside to make sure he made it out.

When he was sure everyone made it out, Giroro left the pool room. Dororo shut the doors as soon as he cleared past the doorway. The soldier made a headcount and found that they were all fine.

"We should go dry off as soon as possible. I'm sure Aki has enough towels and blankets upstairs." Giroro began heading up to the main floor, still holding Natsumi on his back.

"Thanks Giroro." Natsumi smiled glad that she had someone who looked out for her.

"Are you alright Natsumi?" Koyuki asked looking at her friend with worry.

"I'm fine. I just slipped and landed on my ankle. I think it might be sprained or something because it's slightly throbbing now." After her statement there was a loud crash in the pool room they had evacuated. "I'm really glad I had Giroro around to pick me up. Otherwise I'd still be back there getting sucked dry. Again thanks."

"It's no problem. Just something any soldier would do." Giroro blushed slightly trying to stay calm, although inside his mind he was celebrating. **_OH MY FROG~ I'm carrying her and she feels so warm. My sweet princess I will always be there to help you._**

"So, Fridiot. Who's going to fix the holes in our house and dispose of the Nyororo?" Natsumi looked at Keroro trading her smile for a threatening glare.

"I'll have Kururu get right on that Miss Natsumi." Keroro rubbed the back of his head and smiled as worried sweat ran down his face.

"Dear Fellow Keronians, We're sorry we failed in invading Pekopon. Turns out our leader is a failure and can't hold his own against a teenage girl. We'd love to come home and give you a proper apology but our leader is busy building Gundam and doing chores for the Pekoponians." Giroro sighed feeling the hope of ever invading slipping further away.

"I can still invade!" Keroro fumed.

"Prove it!" Giroro's words struck back.

"Yeah let's just see you try." Natsumi smiled at the green frog, challenging him.

"Why are you guys always yelling at me?! Why don't you fight each other for once?!" Keroro pointed to them.

"Because neither of us would win. We would end up fighting each other until it became an awkward staring contest and that alone could carry on for days before we pass out simultaneously. It's just easier and more effective to fight with you." Natsumi shrugged her shoulders obviously having thought about it.

"Exactly." Giroro agreed.

"You make it sound like you guys have done this before." Spencer stated slightly curious.

"Well we have seen how each other fights and learned each other's weaknesses so we're just kind of equal. There really is no need to try it. Besides, everything just goes along easier when we're on good terms." Natsumi replied.

"Alright, everyone single file through the vortex." Giroro changed the subject casually as they approached the exit of the base. After each had found their way through into Keroro's room, Giroro set Natsumi down in Keroro's lounge chair.

"Why did you set me here?" Natsumi asked confused.

"Well I don't see any safe way of getting you up the ladder. So you're gonna have to stay down here for the night until your ankle is better." Giroro stated confidently.

"What? But this is my room?" Keroro didn't feel comfortable in having the woman who can kick his ass at a moment's notice sleep in his room.

"Don't think I'm so thrilled about it either Fridiot, but Giroro has a point." Natsumi crossed her arms and huffed an air of rebellious nature even though she would comply.

"I'm gonna go get mom. I'll get some ice too." Fuyuki stated trying to be useful. He then left the room.

"Why don't we all sleep down here?" Momoka thought aloud.

"Yeah! Like a giant sleep over!" Koyuki was excited by the idea.

"I'll even set up some music." Saburo chipped in his favorite activity.

"Alright but girls are on one side and boys on the other. We should also get more bedding down here." Natsumi liked the idea knowing that this way she wouldn't be left in the basement either completely alone or alone with Keroro.


	10. Someone to Protect

Saburo took over Keroro's computer and stereo as he started up a mix of pop music. Natsumi sat in the lounge chair as Giroro placed a bag of ice on her ankle. Everyone else helped set up the make shift sleeping bags made from comforters and towels from the closet in the main hallway. Even Aki helped, she brought down some snacks and drinks.

When the beds were set around the circular table with the treats and refreshments, they were claimed by first come first serve. Giroro carried Natsumi with one arm under her legs and the other behind her back and gently placed her on one of the only beds left. It was on the end of the girl's small portion of the bed circle and right beside another empty spot on the end of the boy's giant half of the circle. He gladly took that spot for himself.

"Alright kids, I'll be upstairs if you need me. I still have to work tomorrow so Natsumi will be in charge when I leave. Don't cause any trouble K? Goodnight." Aki stated looking at each one of the minors.

"Thank you Mrs. Hinata!" Koyuki and Momoka chirped as they sat on their knees and bowed.

"Thanks Mrs. H." Saburo smiled and waved at her with his laid back charm.

"Thank you so much for convincing my parents to let me stay over and skip school tomorrow." Spencer bowed to her as well.

"Goodnight mom!" Fuyuki and Natsumi spoke in unison as Aki left the room.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Keroro shouted grabbing one of the sodas.

"This is the first time we've all gotten together without Keroro causing any trouble first." Saburo noted.

"That's true." Momoka agreed.

"We should totally talk about juicy stuff that might or might not be used to blackmail each other later. I mean it will really strengthen our friendship." Tamama giggled at his 'slip of the tongue'.

"How about 'truth or dare'? That's a sleep over classic and we can get to know each other better. I would certainly like to know more about you guys." Spencer said.

"Alright then who's going to start?" Fuyuki asked hoping desperately that no one was going to ask him.

The game began but shortly ended when a small argument arose. Everyone ended up having multiple conversations in little groups. Spencer and Keroro began debating about auto-mail VS giant robots as they conveniently had beds right next to each other. Tamama had gotten tired and was curled up in a little ball on the other side of Keroro. Momoka and Fuyuki talked about paranormal stuff and trying to understand more about keronians. Koyuki and Dororo faced each other and meditated, learning to communicate with as little motion and sound as possible. Saburo went back to Keroro's computer doing who knows what. Giroro and Natsumi were left in an awkward silence sitting next to each other. Neither was quite ready to go to sleep.

"Well, I'm sure this could have been better. They were all excited to have fun chatting but they ended up in their small groups anyway." Natsumi said as she rubbed slightly at her ankle.

"They all have different interests. It's impossible for everyone to get along all the time, but they're all still friends and they all know that." Giroro muttered leaning back against his bed , his arms at his sides, deciding that it was time he at least tried to get some sleep. He knew he would have a hard time with Natsumi sleeping right next to him.

"Yeah but now I'm feeling a little left out." Natsumi leaned back into her own bed. "They all have different interests than me. I know I must sound a little selfish right now."

"You're just bored and want someone to talk to; but you're too polite and kind to take everyone away from what they want to talk about with those interested in the same thing." Giroro could feel her emotions waver and wanted to help her feel better about herself.

"Maybe we should find out if we have a common interest. I know you're not ready to go to sleep either." Natsumi suggested. She turned onto her side so she could see Giroro better.

Giroro blushed at her idea. **_She wants to know my interests?_**

"W-well, earlier you said that we were equals in battle."

"That's true but I think you find more joy in it than I do. Even though it gives me an odd sense of power, I only fight to defend those I care about." Her statement sparked an old thought in Giroro's head. Something he hadn't thought about for a long time.

"You know when I first joined the military; I did enjoy the training and fighting. I lived off of the thrill and challenge of overcoming any obstacle. I wanted to master every weapon they had; but then I started thinking about what real purpose I could use the skills for. I used to tell myself that I was fighting for my kind. It would make any other Keronian proud to be able to stand up for others like I did. Eventually I realized that it was a lie I told myself every day. I didn't seem to care about everyone else that much. I wanted something more meaningful, something more important to me to protect. You should count yourself lucky that you have so many you care about." He sighed as he started showing more about how he felt inside.

"Giroro." Natsumi whispered his name. She was slightly surprised at how deep he became. "I didn't know you felt that way. You always seemed so determined to win the invasion."

She paused and let out a small breath as she wrapped her hand around Giroro's. The red frog caught his breath in his throat and held it, unsure if this was reality or if he had actually managed to fall asleep. He turned slowly and saw her smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled at him with hope.

"I'm sure you'll find someone you would more than gladly fight for."

Giroro blushed and was about to respond when he realized that the music had changed to a list of love songs sometime in the last few minutes. He sharply turned his head to Keroro's computer and found Saburo giving him a thumbs-up. Giroro looked back to Natsumi and gripped her hand in return.

"Thank you, Natsumi." He smiled warmly at her. "Ever since I came to this planet, everything has changed. I think I did find someone worth my strength."


	11. As Good As It Gets

I included a song in this chap but I may have screwed up the lyrics a little because I can't find them anywhere on the internets. The song is called As Good As It Gets by Loverboy. you can find it on Youtube if you don't already know it.

Also I'm sorry for taking too long but I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad." Natsumi beamed at the red frog, but before she could say any more a new song began and caught her attention. "Oh, I know this song!"<p>

She bobbed her head slightly to the sides to the beat. Soon she began singing along with the lyrics.

"Where you been? I waited so long. Until today it's been the same old song. I get high and I been low, just tired of bein my soul." A small smile grew on her lips. Giroro smiled as well, glad that she seemed so happy with a simple song. "There you were a quarter past lost, like a movie stuck on pause. All it took was just one look. Now there's something you gotta know. I'll never let you go."

"Even Shakespeare couldn't write this script. It's better than a page from Romeo and Juliet. Yeah! It's as good as it gets. Heaven way wouldn't know what to say. There aren't enough words or time in the day. Oh, it's as good as it gets. As good as it gets." Natsumi began to blush slightly. Giroro watched her as she sung the words. It was like the song was the only way she could say something. "Call it luck call it fate, coincidence, whatever it takes. All I know is you're finally here and I got no time to waste. Can't let you get away!"

"Even Shakespeare couldn't write this script. It's better than a page from Romeo and Juliet. Yeah! It's as good as it gets. Heaven way wouldn't know what to say. There aren't enough words or time in the day. Oh, it's as good as it gets. Oohhh, it's as good as it gets. Oohhh, it's as good as it gets." Natsumi turned her eyes to Giroro before she continued with the bridge. "I saw you, you saw me. You were all I could feel. The world stops turning, and time stood still." Her cheeks flushed completely with a pink darker than her peach skin. "You know I want you to feel. I feel like I feel."

"Even Shakespeare couldn't write this script. It's better than a page from Romeo and Juliet. Yeah! It's as good as it gets. Heaven way wouldn't know what to say. There aren't enough words or time in a day. Oh, it's as good as it gets. Yeah! It's as good as it gets. It's as good as it gets. Yeah! As good as it gets." Natsumi smiled wide again, her eyes curled shut as her happiness beamed to Giroro.

"H-how do you know the words to that song?" Giroro asked the first question that popped into his head. He hoped it wasn't too stupid; although she answered as if it wasn't.

"I heard it on the radio a few days ago and it just kinda stuck in my head." Natsumi blushed once more, keeping a small fact to herself. "I ended up playing it again and again online."

"And why is that?" Giroro asked trying to keep the conversation rolling. Natsumi jumped slightly and attempted to come up with a quick and believable reply.

"Oh- uuhh. It has a catchy tune?" She coughed slightly and decided to use some courage she found hiding somewhere inside her. Her cheeks deepened in the already dark pink. "To tell the truth, I can actually relate to the lyrics."

"Is that so?" Giroro shifted his weight slightly to his right side, curious to hear more.

"Well." Natsumi took a quick deep breath and decided to give a little more. It's not like she had to tell him everything anyway. "There's someone I feel really close to. I don't want to let them go because what I feel about them is just too good. I think it's the best feeling possible."

It was at this moment that they both remembered they had been holding hands. They quickly let go of each other and bolted upright spewing apologies to one another.

"I'm sorry!" Giroro spoke after he cleared the stuttering from his voice. His face was burning as beads of sweat rolled down his back.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I'm the one who grabbed your hand in the first place. I know you don't really care for such emotional contact." Natsumi gripped her warm hand with the other. She blushed as she kept thinking about the red hand that kept it warm.

Giroro turned his head to face the bedding beneath him. **_Of course. I'm the stoic soldier who doesn't like emotional weakness._** Giroro's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"OH for the LOVE of FROG!" Keroro leaned over the table looking at the both of them. "Would you both just admit that-mmmff."

"SARGE I NEED TO SEE YOU OUTSIDE!" Fuyuki cried as both he and Dororo gagged Keroro and dragged him into the hallway. Everyone's attention was caught on the struggle.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked staring at the door. Tamama sat up and rubbed his eyes, disturbed from his sleep.

"I'll explain it tomorrow; if you haven't figured it out by then." He gave a small yawn and pulled the blanket over himself. "I'm goin' back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Keroro was pinned to the wall by his closest friends.<p>

"What is wrong with you?! Do you know how much death you would be in if I didn't stop you?" Fuyuki's eyes were wide as he questioned the green frog.

"Uhh, I think you mean trouble." Keroro tried to correct him.

"No, he means death." Dororo stated.

"But with them both realizing they like each other they won't be able to beat me up over every little thing I do wrong; and Giroro will be distracted from the invasion." Keroro described his thinking.

"It might be a sweet break for you but I promise it won't last long." Fuyuki said as he released Keroro from the wall.

"Fuyuki's right. Once they get into a comfortable relationship they'll just take turns in punishing you." Dororo spoke, turning his grip on his friend into a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Why is everything against me?!" Keroro cried feeling the weight of eternal beatings and Natsumi's punishments loom over him. He slumped down to his hands and knees; over dramatizing his situation as he usually does. "I'll never be free from this torture."


	12. Pancakes, Just Pancakes

Brought all of you lovely readers two chapters today. I hope you enjoy them. :)

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone sorry for my outburst. Now let's get some sleep. We have a long and boring day tomorrow till Kururu stops being such a big jerk and tells you all how to turn back." Keroro danced back to his bed and tried to brush off his near death experience, hoping Giroro and Natsumi would too.<p>

Both of which were glad to have the attention taken from them, but still swore to punish Keroro knowing exactly what he was going to suggest. Sadly they didn't realize that it was aimed to both of them; that they both had the same thing to confess.

Everyone else in the room shrugged it off as everyday occurrences and crawled into their beds. Natsumi and Giroro pulled up their covers with a hint of awkward. They both blushed and tried not to focus on each other any longer, trying to play it all off casually.

Natsumi tossed in her bed a few times and found it was easier to lay on her left side with her injured ankle resting above her left one instead of squished beneath it. She kept her eyes closed as she rested her left hand beside her face. It didn't take long to drift off to sleep once she finally pushed her budding feelings to a corner in her mind.

Giroro lay on his back and waited till his eyes adjusted to the darkness before he took a chance to look at Natsumi. He blushed when he saw her peaceful face. Her fingers curled lightly, gracefully. Her lips parted slightly as her breath reached a steady pace. Giroro started to imagine what she could have been dreaming about. Soon he fell into a sleep with his own dreams of the peach tadpole accepting his feelings.

* * *

><p>When the curtain of sleep lifted Giroro slowly sat up and rubbed the side of his head. He turned when he heard a soft giggle. Natsumi sat in her own bed smiling to the groggy toad.<p>

"Good morning Giroro." She set down a book she was reading.

"Good morning to you, Natsumi." Giroro blushed slightly. He looked around to find that everyone else was nowhere to be seen. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they already woke up and decided to go have some breakfast."

"So, you waited till I woke up?" Giroro's eyes widened as his mind went wild over the possibilities of Natsumi treating him in such a way.

"I really had no choice. I wanted to be sure my ankle was better before I moved or attempted to climb the stairs." She rested a hand on the cover of her book. "Fuyuki was nice enough to bring me one of my books while I waited though."

"Oh." Giroro sighed in both relief and despair as his dreams didn't come true.

"You do know you snore right?" Natsumi giggled lightly.

"I-I'm sorry, if it annoyed you." Giroro blushed again, this time with embarrassment.

"It's fine. You were less annoying than fridiot. He sounded like sandpaper on a chalk board and my ears felt like the chalkboard. You were more soft and rhythmic."

"Uh… thanks." Giroro didn't know how to respond but was glad to have any compliment from her. He shook his head slightly and tried to move the conversation onto a different track. "Let me see your ankle."

"Sure." Natsumi blushed slightly but knew what he was trying to do. Giroro gently gripped her ankle. He put pressure at certain points to hear if she cried in pain or if the muscle just didn't feel right. He looked at the skin for any swelling or bruising but found no traces of it. When he finished his quick inspection he released her foot and stood up.

"Looks good to me." He held out a hand to help her up.

"Are you sure?" Natsumi glanced at it herself.

"What, you don't trust me?" Giroro gave his teasing smile that curled and revealed one of his fangs.

"No I do trust you, I just-" Natsumi spoke quickly but was interrupted by Giroro.

"Then take my hand and stand up." Giroro chuckled lightly. Natsumi sighed and smiled up at him as she grabbed his hand. He gently lifted her into a standing position. He took her weight onto his arm until she tested her ankle and felt safe enough to stand on it. "There. See?"

"Yes, yes. You're a genius. Now let's go get some food." Natsumi picked up her book and blushed as she sped to the door and up the ladder. Giroro followed her with a big grin.

It didn't take long for them to reach the kitchen but the sight froze them in place. The walls were caked in batter. Almost everyone was covered in spots and some even had jelly. They all chuckled into their hands with some inside joke. Koyuki and Dororo were the only clean ones as they hung from the ceiling. Keroro stood by the counter paralyzed with fear when he saw Natsumi.

"Hey look who's up." Fuyuki chirped trying his best to stay calm. He knew how his sister could be when an entire room was destroyed.

"What happened to the kitchen?!" the red hatted tadpole stared at the room with wide eyes.

"Mister Sergeant was going to make some pancakes but we couldn't decide on what kind." Tamama piped in his high pitched voice.

"Tamama wanted chocolate chip while Spencer wanted blueberry. So they started throwing them at the pan trying to get more into the batter." Momoka stated her observation of the battle of pancakes. She did her best to wipe off most of the batter from her hat. "Keroro ended up using the bowl of batter to catch the chips and berries before they got everywhere; but they just ended up splashing the batter out at everyone."

"Yeah it even got at me and I was just trying to make some toast with jelly." Saburo added his fact into the story.

"The funniest part was when the jelly landed on the table shaped as a couple of our symbols. Keroro swears it's just a red splatter of jelly but Fuyuki brought up how it kinda looks like a skull inside of a sun." Spencer continued unaware that he probably should have kept that to himself. Everyone froze at that and waited for either Natsumi or Giroro to start raging. To their surprise Natsumi giggled and climbed up the table to see it for herself. Sure enough it looked like Giroro's insignia in the center of a sun.

"I bet it would have been funnier if it had been Fuyuki's inside of a peach." Natsumi said with a hint of 'let's see how you like it'.

"Sis, that's not nice." Fuyuki burst into a bright pink. Momoka was an even darker shade of blush as she hid behind Fuyuki's arm.

"Alright then let's get this place cleaned up before Mom sees it." Natsumi quickly changed the subject ready to move on with her day. It already felt like she was being teased last night for her crush and she didn't want to be responsible for her actions if her crush ever found out.


	13. Battle of the Sexes

With everyone working together it only took about ten minutes to clean up the entire kitchen and themselves. Natsumi took over the cooking and made both blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. She even used what was left in the bowl so they had some pancakes with both blueberries and chocolate chips. Giroro cooked up his own order of eggs with bacon beside her and even cooked some sausage for everyone else.

When the feeding was over and the syrupy dishes were placed in the sink, everyone migrated into the living room. They surrounded the coffee table and debated about what to do next.

"We should play MONOPOLY!" Keroro danced in place with the game box above his head.

"There aren't enough tokens for all of us Sarge." Fuyuki stated.

"What about cribbage?" Koyuki asked.

"Not enough pegs." Momoka replied.

"How about battle of the sexes? We could pair up in teams." Saburo gave his idea and waited for their reply.

"I guess that could work but there would have to be a team of three on each side and two of the guys would be on the girl's teams." Natsumi stated.

"Well let's set it up fairly. You can't have Giroro because he knows more man stuff than girl stuff." Keroro sat atop his favorite game a little sad it lost the vote count.

"Then by that logic we want Dororo and Fuyuki since they're the most feminine out of all of you." Natsumi crossed her arms.

"Fine by me." Keroro replied.

"Way to defend your friend's masculinity Sarge." Fuyuki sulked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You get used to it." Dororo sighed as he and Fuyuki made their way to the girl's side of the table.

Soon the teams were set. Keroro, Giroro and Spencer would question against Natsumi and Koyuki. Saburo and Tamama would question against Momoka, Fuyuki, and Dororo.

"Alright let's get this started!" Tamama chanted excited to play.

"Girls first!" Keroro said as he drew the first card. His eyes glance across it as he chose his first question. "What do you call the handle of a dagger or sword?"

"Oh that's easy. It's the hilt." Natsumi answered and moved their first token forward one. She shot her eyes back to Keroro, challenging for a harder question.

"The company Rolex is best known for what product?" Keroro taunted her with the question.

"Watches." Natsumi was unfazed by his taunt and moved the token one more space.

"Wait really?" Keroro checked the answer. "Well frog me. I thought they were the guys who made the roller machines used for construction, but you won't get this next one so easily. What do you call the vertical piece of wood that forms the side of a door way?"

Natsumi paused and tried to think of an answer but decided she hadn't the slightest clue.

"You wanna take a guess Koyuki?"

"Sure. It's a jamb." She pointed her finger in the air and smiled innocently.

"She's right." Keroro discarded the card with defeat.

"How did you guess that?" Natsumi looked at her surprised.

"I built my own house so I know a thing or two about architecture." The ninja move their pawn ahead one more space.

"Well this means we get our first wild card." Natsumi drew the female wild card and read the instructions. "You're from Venus, but he doesn't want to be from Mars because that's where all the monsters are, so you tell him he's from Pluto. Make a smooth move ahead two spaces."

"Pluto's the one with monsters you know." Keroro stated trying to feel superior in knowledge.

"It's based on what humans know fridiot and we haven't found life forms on any of the planets yet." Natsumi moved the red pawn two more spaces.

"At least from what our space programs tell us we haven't." Fuyuki added because he was positive they were holding back information about alien contact.

"Anyway it's your turn." Natsumi drew the female card. "What do you call a woman who agrees to have a baby on behalf of another person?"

"What the frog? Is that actually legal on Pekopon?" Keroro leaned back, creeped out by the fact.

"It's called a surrogate mother." Spencer answered.

"Correct and yes humans do that." Natsumi replied.

"Why?!" Keroro was curious by this point; even the other aliens perked up and listened in.

"Sometimes it's safer for a woman who wants to have a child to let another woman birth it. Also some women just want the experience of child birth but can't actually support and raise a child herself. It's not weird or uncommon on earth." Natsumi spoke without looking at them as she weighed her options between the last two questions. "Alright, in knitting terms, what do the instructions 'P1, K1' mean?"

"Pearl one, knit one. You'll have to do better than that to beat us." Keroro courageously called as he moved their blue pawn.

"How the frog do you know knitting terms?" Giroro asked slightly disgusted by his leader.

"I was searching the internet for craft hobbies and ran across it ok?! I didn't know it was a female hobby."

"Knitting isn't a girly hobby, anyone can do it!" Natsumi shouted against the sexist statement.

"YEAH!" Cried Dororo from the side.

"Can we just get on to the next question?" Giroro sighed.

"According to the old wives tale, how many times should a girl brush her hair each day so it's healthy and shiny?" Natsumi smirked. She was sure they wouldn't get this question right.

"uugghhhh….." Spencer dragged out his voice in a pensive tone as he thought about his best guess.

"Hey Giroro participate and make a guess would ya?" Keroro elbowed the red frog.

"I don't know, 80?" Giroro huffed in annoyance towards Keroro but looked at Natsumi with a more polite expression.

"Why did you guess such a high number?" Keroro retorted.

"Close. It was actually 100." Natsumi smiled with wide eyes. She was surprised he got so close. **_Looks like I have some competition._**

* * *

><p>I decided to have some fun with a good trivia game. Let me know if it's a good idea or if I should skips through it cause I haven't the slightest idea which way I'll go yet.<p> 


	14. An Embarrassed Tadpole

"YAY! Our turn to question!" Tamama pulled the top card from the pile and searched for a hard question out of the three. "Ok, where would you find a motherboard?"  
>"It's in a computer." Fuyuki answered without pause as he moved his team's pawn ahead one space.<br>"I just realized this is gonna be super hard since he's a nerd." Tamama widened his eyes and whined slightly.  
>"Here, let me see." Saburo took the card and picked between the last two questions. "In world war 2 what were the pilots called whose mission was to crash their plane full of explosives, into an enemy target?"<br>"They were called the Kamikaze pilots." Fuyuki answered once again.  
>"Two spots down, one more for a wild. Way to go Fuyuki." Momoka fawned over Fuyuki as innocently as she could.<br>"I doubt he could get this one though. What is the real first name of the American Golfer Tiger Woods?" Saburo smiled coyly as Fuyuki sulked at the sports question.  
>"I give. I know nothing about sports." Fuyuki moaned quietly.<br>"It's ok Fuyuki. You'll get us there in no time." Momoka comforted him to her best ability.  
>"Neither of us would have guessed it." Dororo consoled.<br>"It's Eldrick, now let's go I want to have our next turn already." Natsumi grew impatient with so many questions and players to wait for. Dororo drew the card with Momoka still coaxing Fuyuki out of his slight depression.  
>"What is the vegetable Kumara more commonly known as?"<br>"I KNOW IT!" Giroro and Natsumi simultaneously slammed their hands on the table and stood up declaring their statement. Dororo flinched back holding the card defensively in front of him.  
>"Well too bad it isn't your turn!" Tamama shouted.<br>"Yeah but I don't think either of us can even guess at it." Saburo leaned on his hand carefree of the game's growing intensity.  
>"I have to try! It's the little tree one right?!" Tamama cried desperate for some chance of a single point.<br>"No. The answer is sweet potato not broccoli." Dororo gently placed the card in the discard pile.  
>"Don't you know your pekoponian vegetables by now private?" Keroro asked.<br>"Oh like you know them all fridiot?" Natsumi called him out on his idiocy as she leaned over the table to him.  
>"Well let's see how much you know miss smarty pants!" Keroro drew the next card.<br>"Finally!" Natsumi cried excited to get the game rolling. Through the battle of wits most of the players could mostly remember Giroro and Natsumi shouting answers at each other. Their teams were the first to get a piece on the other end of the board and had started with the second. "Roadie, Mid-fielder, a trowel."  
>"The eye, the bodice, blue or purple."<br>"A claw hammer, Quentin Tarantino, 10."  
>"Basil, center, 'Because I'm worth it'."<br>Suddenly Koyuki whispered in Natsumi's ear. Natsumi blushed a blood red and reached her hands behind her back.  
>"What's wrong?" Giroro asked with worry hiding in his voice.<br>"It's nothing." Natsumi's voice cracked slightly.  
>"Her tail was just wagging back and forth and it brushed my arm and tickled me." Koyuki smiled again with innocence.<br>"Sounds like someone got a little too excited gero gero." Keroro teased.  
>"SO WHAT IF I DID?!" Natsumi shouted as she covered her face and ran from the room. Giroro pounded his fist into the back of Keroro's head.<br>"OW!"  
>"You idiot! She's already sensitive enough for being turned into a keronian and a tadpole at that." Giroro growled.<br>"You always make me the bad guy!" Keroro shouted.  
>"You better go help her." Fuyuki looked at Giroro.<br>"Why me?" Giroro asked a little shocked at the suggestion.  
>"Well you are her closest friend. You also know what it's like to be a different species and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. We all saw you at the ball." said Momoka with a polite and chipper tone. Giroro blushed a light pink.<br>"Fine." Giroro quickly walked out the door to find Natsumi. He turned to the stairs and saw her sitting on the middle step. She had her face tucked into her arms as they crossed over the tops of her knees. Giroro leaned his left arm on the banister and looked up to her. He hoped all blush had left his cheeks and he seemed as cool and collected as he saw himself in his mind. "Hey. You know he was just being an a** like usual."  
>"I know but it was so embarrassing." Natsumi muffled into her arms. She peeked over them when Giroro slowly approached her. "It's not like I can control the damn thing. I don't feel comfortable with this whole thing. Being an alien is too much for me."<br>Giroro nearly fell apart when Natsumi's voice cracked and her eyes began to glisten with growing tears. He sat down next to her. Natsumi surprised him by leaning her shoulder into him. Her head rolled softly onto his shoulder. He blushed slightly once again. Why is she doing this? Is it affectionate? What am I thinking? She's crying, of course it's not affectionate she just needs support. Oh Natsumi, how I wish you would love me and treat me like this every day.  
>Ignoring his usual instincts and following his urge to love her the way he dreamt, he acted. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her closer. Natsumi sniffled a little more. She let his warmth seep in through her skin, melting her insecurities away. As her mind began to clear, another insecurity bubbled to the surface. Her cheeks flushed with an embarrassed blush, but she didn't shove Giroro away. She would enjoy the embrace while she could. When the last of her tears were shed, Natsumi wiped them away.<br>"Thanks Giroro, again." She chuckled lightly. "I must be a lot to handle, even though you keep coming to help me."  
>"Well what are, you know…" Giroro retracted his arm. He lowered his head and quieted his voice down to a whisper. "What are friends for?"<br>"Right." Natsumi spoke with as much disappointment as he did. "I'm sorry for being so childish. I mean I flipped out over my tail."  
>"Don't worry about it. You're not fond of the whole transforming thing so I get it. Besides, it's normal for a tadpole to be childish." Giroro gave his signature toothy grin, shoving his sadness away for later.<br>"Hey, I'm more mature than I look." Natsumi bumped his shoulder slightly with hers. A small smile grew on her lips at the light moment.  
>"That's one of the reasons I admire you so much." Giroro flinched after finishing his sentence. Oh frog.<br>"Admire?" Natsumi blushed again. Does he really admire me? Can I be that important to him?  
>"I-I'm sorry. Admire isn't what I meant." Giroro flailed his arms around hoping to undo his words and replace them with more thought out ones.<br>"Then what did you mean?" Natsumi's heart fell a little.  
>"I… I meant that… I j-just meant that there are things I like about you. Gah! Of course there are things I like about you. We have to like at least one thing about each other if we can stand living near each other, right? What I'm trying to say is that there are certain qualities I like in a friend… and you… have them." Giroro spoke quickly and refused to breathe until he was sure Natsumi didn't get upset by what he truly meant. His face started to turn purple as he held his breath longer. Natsumi was stunned by the flurry of energy. She blinked a few times before running her mind through everything he said. Before she could even think of what to say another voice interrupted.<br>"Either I'm finally going insane or you guys really don't like the word 'friend'." It was a higher pitched and soft voice. The two frogs turned to the top of the stairs to see the spirit from Keroro's room. They froze and lost all color in their skin. "What's wrong?"  
>"AAAAHHHHHH!" Giroro and Natsumi screamed and ran back to the living room.<br>"No one likes spending time with me." The spirit girl lowered her head and moped in solitude.


	15. A New Challenge

"Yo. What happened to you guys?" Keroro asked as Giroro slammed the door behind him.

"Ghost!" Natsumi squeaked. She shivered her way back to her seat. Giroro braced the door closed; completely ignoring the fact that ghosts can pass through walls.

"I told you that she won't hurt anyone." Fuyuki shook his head at his sister. She was brave but freaked out at anything undead… or slimey and bug-like.

"I still don't like it!" Natsumi yelled. "Ghosts are just too creepy."

"Whatever, can we get on with the game? I am so froggin' bored." Keroro sighed, not even worried for his friends.

"How could you be bored? You were telling stories about yourself again." Saburo questioned the frog's ability to be egotistical and bored by it at the same time.

"Yeah and stories about you are never dull." Tamama smiled as he sucked up to his leader like usual.

"I certainly enjoyed them." Spencer stated.

"Of course you did, I'm the most awesome thing you pekoponians have ever seen." Keroro gleamed.

"You can leave the door now Giroro. I don't think that the ghost is going to come after you." Dororo looked at Giroro who still pressed the door against the frame.

"I-I know that." He straightened himself and pulled away from the door. He only looked back at the door a few times as he walked back to his spot.

"Let's get this game on." Koyuki bounced with excitement. Her enthusiasm was short lived once Kururu popped out of the game table sitting in his chair. The board and pieces were strewn onto the floor as everyone ducked from the flying plastic pawns.

"This was supposed to be a fun experiment but you're all boring me." Kururu stated with his head rested on his fist with his elbow set upon his crossed knees.

"Who cares what you think?" Giroro asked.

"I do. So I've decided to send you all through a little list of challenges. I won't reveal the secret to turning back until you've completed it. KU!~"

"YOU PROMISED MOM YOU WOULD TELL US AT THE END OF THE DAY!" Natsumi screamed at the yellow alien.

"Yeah this is kind of unfair." Fuyuki agreed.

"I'm an unfair kind of guy." Kururu shrugged.

"Do the keronians who aren't pekoponians have to do it too?" Keroro complained.

"Yes. How unfortunate for you." Kururu responded sarcastically.

"So what's the rundown?" Saburo asked as he stood up and stretched.

"I'll abduct you in pairs randomly. All you have to do is solve your way through my puzzles. Ku ku." Kururu chuckled. He pulled his signature remote from behind him. With each press two people vanished through the floor. First up were Fuyuki and Momoka. Their screams were followed shortly with that of Tamama's and Keroro's.

"Kururu, if your tests hurt anyone I will personally kick your- Aaaaa!" Natsumi was cut off as she fell down along with Spencer. Dororo and Koyuki were sent next.

"I seriously hate you." Giroro crossed his arms and huffed. He knew he was going to be sent in with Saburo.

"Aren't I just a stinker?" Kururu chuckled as he pressed the little button one final time. "I wonder what punishment I'll receive after all of this."

"Where did everyone go?" An innocent voice chimed from the doorway. Kururu froze and looked to see Mois.

"I sent them on a bit of a quest."

"Not the untested dungeon right?" Mois clutched her hands in front of her, dramatically expressing her worry.

"That's the one. So where have you been this whole time?" Kururu asked sincerely curious.

"Oh, I was just out ending the lives of other planets. It keeps daddy from getting too mad that I haven't destroyed this one." Mois explained nonchalant about murder. She wore her cute smile.

"You don't make any logical sense do you?" Kururu was at a loss of how she functioned.

"Daddy says I'm the cutest little psychopath he's seen and he's seen like millions. He even ended a whole planet swarming in maniacs." Mois stated proudly.

"I'll match your level to mine later. Ku~ Right now our 'friends' should be running into their first test." Kururu vanished back through the table, leaving Mois to run down on her own.

* * *

><p>"Fuyuki. Where are we?" Momoka whimpered through the dark hoping to find him and sound as weak and girly as possible.<p>

"I'm not sure, but I think it's just somewhere under my house by the base." Fuyuki felt around until his hand hit the wall. "I just want to know why the lights are out. Be careful. He could have put anything in here."

"Ok." Momoka nodded even though she knew he couldn't see.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Koyuki giggled as she and Dororo landed expertly down to the floor by bouncing off the walls to lose momentum.<p>

"I doubt everything from here on will be as such. Our first task seems to be finding the light switch." Dororo looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to any amount of light in the room.

"I'm sure we'll do just fine D. We make a great team."

"Very true. Let's go then." Dororo and Koyuki stood still deciding that observation and clear minds would help them along.

* * *

><p>"OUCH! Stupid F**king Kururu!" Keroro cried out after he and Tamama piled at the bottom of their pit of darkness. "He could have at least put a giant pillow or sent us down a nice easy slide. But a lifetime supply of gundam models is toads worth it."<p>

"You would do anything for Gundam." Tamama groaned as he climbed off of his superior.

"One day when you grow up you will find something you would do anything for too." Keroro straightened up and began feeling the walls. "Hurry up and help me find the stupid light switch."

"On it." Tamama chirped as he followed orders.

* * *

><p>"I've circled the walls twice so WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN SWITCH?!" Giroro shouted.<p>

"I don't think Kururu would make it that easy." Saburo suggested without having moved once from the middle of the room.

"Then be useful and tell me what he would do since you know him so well." Giroro grunted obviously unhappy with his situation.

"It's probably password protected. You might have to say the right word or even perform the right action." Saburo began to think more about the possible ways to activate the lights.

"I am not dancing for some stupid light." Giroro responded.

"We could just start shouting words out till we get the right one?" Saburo placed his hands on his hips angling his elbows back as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Knock yourself out; I'm going to punch my way through this wall." Giroro was more than willing to claw his way out if he had to. Being alone with Saburo in the dark was not on his agenda.

* * *

><p>"There had better not be anything creepy in here!" Natsumi exclaimed.<p>

"Based on what I know of this guy so far there should at least be something interesting." Spencer replied.

"Interesting as in?" Natsumi questioned.

"Something unexpected or something completely expected when you're looking for what isn't expected. There might be a hidden switch, a sequence of pressure pads, a code or rhyme you have to recite, it literally could be anything." Spencer counted on his fingers as he listed.

"That is really helpful." Natsumi tried to hide her sarcasm.

"I think my training only half prepared me for this." Spencer replied.

"Training?" Natsumi turned back to where she thought her classmate stood.

"Video games and anime mostly." Spencer chuckled. "I just hope he doesn't lie about cake."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and my slow as hell writing. You all deserve sweeties.


	16. The Challenges Continue

"We've been here for half an hour." Momoka complained. "Where is the stupid light switch thing?"

"Well there isn't a normal switch. And I doubt he'd put it out of reach, since that wouldn't be helpful or productive to any test or challenge." Fuyuki crossed his arms as he thought. "If we think like Kururu we might find something."

"You mean we have to act like him to get the answer?" Momoka wasn't fond of the idea.

"We just need to figure out what he would do. It'll narrow down the possibilities." Fuyuki dropped to the floor and crossed his legs as he entered an even deeper focus. Momoka sat silently and let her partner concentrate.

* * *

><p>"He thinks he's so smart." Keroro mocked as he searched the walls and floor for anything to turn on the lights. "I bet he's up in that lab watching us stumble around like idiots. Doing his stupid laugh. <em>Ku ku ku<em>."

"Um, Mister Serge?" Tamama tried to grab his leader's attention but failed. Keroro was too busy grumbling and complaining to notice the opening and newfound source of faint light. With his green, froggy eyes closed he continued down the wall and entered the new passage. "Oh well. I'm sure he'll notice soon enough."

Tamama skipped along behind Keroro; down the path to the next challenge.

* * *

><p>"Anything new D." Koyuki asked.<p>

"No. So all there is to find were the three cameras and two microphones." Dororo exhaled his concentration and looked towards the nearest camera. "He can watch us and hear us, but otherwise there isn't anything to warrant an exit or even the lights to turn on. He must be waiting for us to do something in particular."

"Like what?" Koyuki asked.

"A very good question. What indeed?" Dororo replied not really answering her.

"So what should we do first?" Koyuki continued to ask hoping to strike an idea in her teammate.

"I would bet that we have to act unlike ourselves. Most likely as him instead of how we would normally behave." Dororo thought aloud.

"You mean like his creepy demeanor or his laugh?"

"Exactly. Let's try some out." Dororo suggested as he and Koyuki began what they envisioned Kururu would do. Soon enough they heard a soft shifting in the wall behind them. They looked in the dim new light and saw a hallway opening up.

"We did it!" Koyuki exclaimed as she bounced towards their exit.

"Well done Koyuki." Dororo responded as he followed.

* * *

><p><em>Grrrrr<em>. Giroro growled as Saburo leaned against a wall talking more to himself than anyone else.

"You know I bet he used that new program he's been bragging about to get the exits hidden perfectly. I helped him design the smooth texture on the walls. I knew the pineapple acid would-"

"For the love of frog SHUT THE HELL UP!" Giroro shouted. Saburo was stunned but soon smiled again.

"Sorry. I'll let you get back to the wall." Saburo waved, dismissing Giroro from the distraction. "But I don't think it'll get you anywhere."

"Oh really. I hadn't noticed!" Giroro responded sarcastically. He glared at his pitiful hole. It dented one inch and was pounded out by his fist. "Let's see you do something then!"

"Well I've tried almost all of the passwords I would use except for one." Saburo straightened up.

"And what would that be?" Giroro sighed as he acknowledged his failure and looked at the boy.

"Kukuku." Saburo held his hand up perfectly mimicking Kururu. To Giroro's right the wall opened and revealed a dimly lit passageway.

"Of course it was that." Giroro grumbled his way down with Saburo smiling casually behind him.

* * *

><p>Natsumi bent forward with her hands bracing her knees. She was gasping for air as Spencer stood against the wall. He held one arm over his chest and the other rubbed his chin while he thought about another plan.<p>

"I swear that looking at it from a gamer's point of view made sense in my mind. Maybe if we search for a hint somewhere in a corner or crevice; even the slightest seam in the wall panels."

"Spencer, I don't think this is going to work like a video game. This is just the first level; if it did work like that we would have solved it by now because that's basically the demo level; a beginner's chance." Natsumi straightened up.

"Wow. I didn't think you knew so much about video games." Spencer looked at her with awe and respect. "You always seemed too practical to even play video games."

"I've… played a few. It's just a small hobby." Natsumi was slightly embarrassed that he noticed. She was hoping she could just play it off as a 'one day she was curious' event. At her school 'gamers' were just as low as geeks and nerds. She wasn't ready to let anyone else know of her secret obsessions.

"Kururu built this right? So what is basic about Kururu? What was like, the first thing you learned about him?" Spencer continued with the video game logic. Natsumi sighed and went along with it. She began to list off everything she could think of.

"He has a hard time working with others. He's super smart with a creepy sense of humor. He has a weird laugh and glasses. He likes to torture people and often make them feel stupid and wrong. He's yellow?" Natsumi shrugged her shoulders as she began to run out of ideas. "You just about know as much as I do."

The little tadpoles sat down on the floor and continued to think of anything that would free them from the dark room. Natsumi sat off to the side as her partner went on, rambling to himself, and took a well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p>"Ku! Some of our subjects have passed. One just got lucky though. I might crank up the difficulty on his next test to make up for it." Kururu raved as he watched the monitors. Mois sat at her own terminal and calculated the growing results. "Did you prepare the next chamber?"<p>

"Yep. The eels were a little difficult but I handled it." Mois beamed.

"Kukukuu~" Kururu chuckled once more before focusing on the computer.


	17. Itchy Water

"What's the one thing he always says or does?" Fuyuki asked as he rubbed his head.

"That stupid 'ku' laugh?" Momoka replied sarcastically. She was bored and ready to get out. The left wall opened up and poured light upon the couple. Momoka jumped up surprised. "Holy crap I was joking!"

"Good job Momoka!" Fuyuki praised his partner with a hidden layer of depression in his voice. Everyone shows him up; even the girly-girl Momoka.

"Thanks but you were the one who asked the right question?" Momoka tried to pass the credit over to him. **_I'm sorry Fuyuki. You were supposed to have the spot light._**

"I guess." Fuyuki gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway let's get going."

They walked on through the new hall and found a brightly lit room with blue walls on the other end. The young peko/keronians stood at the end of a platform with smaller pieces of floor floating over a pool throughout the room before them.

"What in the world is this?" Fuyuki asked. It didn't take long for Kururu's voice to hiss through the intercoms imbedded in the ceiling.

"Welcome to stage two. You passed the first logic test so here's a little physical endurance one. KU! If you look around there are just some surfaces spread around. You just have to hop your way on over to the other side safely."

"I-is that all?" Fuyuki's voice trembled as he looked at some of the distances between slabs. Momoka stood peered from behind him.

"I'm sure your young physique can handle it. Just keep an eye out for the ones that activate a little tricky-poo. Kuku." Kururu explained further. "It wouldn't be much of a challenge if all you had to do was jump around. Goodluck."

The intercoms clicked as the transmission ended. Fuyuki looked around hoping to notice the difference between the safe slabs and the trapped slabs.

"Alright let's just focus and think this through." The tadpoles spent a while examining each platform.

* * *

><p>"See? I told you my awesome would get us through." Keroro boasted as he marched into the new challenge. Tamama followed without the heart to tell his leader that he really didn't do anything. Luckily Kururu came on to do that for him.<p>

"Look who finally came around to level 2." Kururu mentioned with little interest.

"HEY! Do you know how uncomfortable it is to mimic your laugh?" Keroro dragged out as much heroism from his lack of trying as he could.

"You technically didn't pass the first test so I'm not going to explain this one. Just jump around." The speaker clicked and Keroro and Tamama were left on their own.

"I can jump around! I'm an excellent jumper! Even without your lame and often difficult word filled explanations!" Keroro yelled. "Private, get ready to jump around!"

"I'm ready to jump up, jump up and get down sir!" Tamama saluted.

"Alright!" Keroro cried out enthusiastically before leaping onto the first pad he saw. As soon as he landed he heard a soft click. The sound of Kururu's laughter rang from the pad just as it pulled out from beneath Keroro, dropping him into the water. He resurfaced quickly.

"Really? That's it? This is nothing. I could just swim to the other side." Keroro began to preen but was cut-off as something softly pricked his side. He looked down to see a slender almost snake-like form. He froze for a second and then bolted towards the ladders that allowed him back up to the starting platform. "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"kuku. I forgot to mention the rare eels of the 'just about everywhere' galaxy. They won't kill you but you will have a slight itching sensation. Good luck~" Kururu mocked once more before finally leaving them to their new task.

* * *

><p>The ninja frog squad entered the blue room, greeted by Kururu's unenthused voice.<p>

"Platforms everywhere, jump across to the other side, it's pretty much a give-me for you. Just avoid the ultra-sensitive slabs that will drop you into the eel infested waters below. I've made yours more delicate to weight than everyone else's due to your skills. Ku." The speakers clicked off.

Dororo and Koyuki gracefully leapt from one slab to the other. When one was sure to make a swim the other would pull them back up before touching the water. With swift teamwork they easily made it to the exit.

"Alright D! We'll be done in no time!" Koyuki cheered as they opened the door and followed the next hall.

* * *

><p>Giroro stood at the edge of the platform with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, lest he lash out and cause unnecessary injuries. He was sure Natsumi would kill him if he hurt Saburo. His thoughts were interrupted by Kururu.<p>

"Congratulations for passing round one. Round three is just a hop skip and a jump to the other side of the room. Kuku~" His laughter piqued creating slight static. He was enjoying this pair up a little too much.

"Just tell us the rules." Giroro sighed.

"Don't take the fun out of this Mr. Grump." Kururu teased.

"I am plenty of fun. I'm just not in the mood." Giroro rebutted.

"Whatever you say. Your task is to jump on the little slabs of floating floor to the other side. Some of them have been rigged to drop you into the water below which host some rare eels. Nothing too dangerous just a little nibble will give you an itch. Have fun." After his explanation, Kururu turned off his mic.

"Sounds challenging." Saburo stated before taking the first leap. "Just step where I step k?"

"Why should I?!" Giroro asked insulted. "I can solve this as well as you can!"

"I know which ones are bad and which are good." Saburo made it to his third platform before he turned and looked at Giroro. "What? Do you have something against taking advice from other people?"

"Of course not; I take Natsumi's advice all the time." Giroro stated as nonchalant as he could.

"That doesn't count and everyone but her knows why." Saburo responded calm and cool as usual.

"Just shut up." Giroro sighed again.

"Since we have this moment to ourselves except for Kururu who's watching, why do you seem to hate me?" Saburo sat down with his legs dangling over the edge and his hands gripping the back edge as he leaned back.

"I don't think I should tell you." Giroro tried to stay calm. He had a hard time revealing his emotions and thoughts, especially to the people he didn't really like. But here he is getting prodded by his rival; the boy who had all the attention and affection of the girl he wanted nothing but the best for.

"I think I can take it. I'm a tough guy. Lay it on me." Saburo waved his hand as if the matter wasn't important or life changing.

"Wait, you know that Kururu is watching. Are you guys in this together? You're just trying to get to me aren't you?" Giroro's mind was in a flurry of anger.

"At first no, but I felt that this whole thing has put a lot of stress on you. You seemed way too walled up and sometimes a little odd and crazy over the weirdest things. I thought that figuring this whole triangle out for you would be major help." Saburo didn't care that he was accused of plotting. "Just tell me what's going on in your head that keeps you from trusting me."

"I just. Natsumi has." Giroro's throat started to lock up. He felt warmer than usual and his head hurt. "Natsumi likes you and usually talks about you a lot. Before I met her I never understood the reason behind earning someone's affection or whatever. Now I just want her to look at me and feel for me the way she does for you. I guess I'm just jealous but don't you dare laugh at me or I will kill you!"

"That's actually what everyone else said and I didn't believe it at first but then you kept getting between us in the literal sense." Saburo sat up. "I'll tell you something she made me promise not to say specifically to you."

Giroro was surprised to hear this. He focused intently to what Saburo had to say.

"She told me about her crush a long while ago; just last year actually. But I wasn't into her and she was beginning to grow out of it and she wanted me to know. She said that she would die of embarrassment if anyone close to her knew and she didn't want you going all gun-loving crazy at me if you found out and thought that I was just being a jerk and turned her down. Back then she saw you as like a guarding brother type." Saburo stood up and stretched his arms ready to begin jumping again. "Dude my point is that Natsumi and I never have and never will be an item. She's free for the taking if you're up to it. Now can we get on with this challenge?"

"Alright." Giroro sighed after barely processing the new facts. He carefully jumped onto the slabs Saburo had leapt over and followed him on the others. With Saburo's insight to Kururu's inventions, they passed to the other side and through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Anything yet?" Natsumi asked after about 30 minutes. Spencer had stopped muttering for the last ten. When he didn't reply a voice echoed down to them resembling the science creep they were talking about.<p>

"You've been in here for over an hour so I'll just give you a hint." There was a hushed voice and then Mois' laughter chimed through.

"Wait we just have to laugh?" Natsumi was more than confused.

"Yeah! His laugh. He knew we've been trying to think of what he would make for the answer and didn't comment. He just hinted that it was laughter. I bet he didn't laugh himself because it would unlock the exit door." Spencer stood up, excited that he solved the puzzle. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No thank you. I'd rather stay keronian forever than do his creepy laugh." Natsumi sighed as she stood and patted any dust off. "You can do it."

"Alright." Spencer smiled. "Kuku."

They waited for a minute before the wall slid open.

"Finally." Natsumi cried happily as she ran towards the next room. Her rush of happiness ended once she saw the pool and platforms. "What the hell is this?!"

"I'm thinking Frogger?" Spencer laughed at the pun.

"Kukukuu~ Except this version includes just the one obstacle. The swimmers below will attack you if fall into their home." Kururu spoke through the speakers to the last team that entered this obstacle.

"Kururu I swear if there's anything dangerous-!" Natsumi started to threaten him but was cut off.

"They won't kill you, just a little itch really so stop yelling. Just hop your way to safety and I'll introduce your third test."

"FINE!" Natsumi shouted. She turned to her partner. "Spencer just land on the ones I find safe, ok? I don't want you getting hurt or attacked by anything alien."

"Got it." Spencer willingly followed her orders as they prepared for their challenge.


	18. Tee-am Work

"Hey, I think I figured it out." Fuyuki exclaimed. He pointed to a corner on the pad in front of him and Momoka. "See that little mark?"

"Yeah." Momoka looked at the orange spiral. "But he puts that on everything he makes."

"That's true but it's spinning in a different direction from that one there." Fuyuki pointed to a second mark that was indeed swirling the other way around. "I think that the ones that point the correct direction are the safe ones."

"It must be true if you think it is Fuyuki." Momoka beamed, happy to have a moment to rightfully praise her crush.

"Come on." Fuyuki jumped onto the first platform and sure enough he didn't drop to the waters below.

"Ok." Momoka nodded her head and leapt to the slabs right after Fuyuki. Soon they made it to the other side.

"We made it." Fuyuki cheered.

"Yay." Momoka replied as they opened the door to the next hallway.

"Onto the next one."

* * *

><p>Keroro and Tamama fell into the vat of eels many times. They rested on the start platform scratching their bite marks.<p>

"I don't wanna do it anymore." Tamama whined.

"We're almost done private. Look." Keroro pointed out to show a single path of platforms through the middle of the room. "We just had to narrow it down."

Keroro tried to stand but failed and collapsed onto his back. Tamama glanced at his fallen leader.

"Can we at least take a nap?" the little tadpole groaned. "I'm tired."

"Request granted." Keroro sighed with relief as he stopped trying to move.

* * *

><p>Dororo and Koyuki smiled brightly from their success so far.<p>

"I wonder what challenge will be next." Koyuki thought aloud as they padded down the hall.

"Whatever the challenge, I am most certain that you and I will succeed." Dororo replied. They soon found themselves at another door. It opened up to an empty room. "Huh."

"Kuku. Welcome to your next challenge. Who will volunteer as the blind?" Kururu's voice came through once again.

"I'll do it D." Koyuki stepped forward excited. Two mechanical hands with a white strip of fabric extended from the wall. It carefully tied the fabric over her eyes, blocking all light. Soon she heard loud bangs and metallic shifting from below the floor. In front of them arose a simple maze of obstacles.

"Ninja A has to direct ninja B through the field. Then vice versa when she completes it. Be careful. Touching the items will make them react violently." The speakers clicked on and off with their instructions.

"This will be fun." Koyuki was excited as always.

"Of course." Dororo agreed and then began leading his partner through the course. The two were so in sync they reacted almost instantly to every stop and go. Like the challenge before, it didn't take long to get both of them to the other end.

"Let's get to the next one." Koyuki bounced through the door as Dororo followed.

* * *

><p>Saburo's words echoed in Giroro's head. <strong><em>Natsumi isn't into him anymore? How come I didn't notice? He said I could go for her and ask her out but he also said she thinks of me as like a brother. Asking her out romantically will just make her uncomfortable right? She deserves to know my real feelings for her but I don't want to-<em>**

"Hey Giroro. We're at the next challenge. You ok?" Saburo's voice broke through Giroro's thoughts.

"Yeah. Just fine." Giroro looked at the empty room. "So what exactly are we doing for this one?"

"Ku. It's a teambuilding exercise. Of course you two just had to bro-mance all the tension out last challenge so it won't be as fun as I hoped. So who's going to be running through first?"

"I'm up for it." Saburo stepped forward and received the blindfold.

"Giroro will tell you which way to go and how to avoid each item. If you touch any of them you'll receive a big bang kind of surprise. KUKUKU!" Kururu laughed at the imagery of tortured friends.

"Alright then." Saburo stood ready as the room transformed. Giroro scanned each possible path and chose the easiest to lead him through.

"Just do exactly as I say and you'll be fine. Now walk forward five steps and turn right." Giroro commanded.

* * *

><p>"Sure thing." Saburo followed each direction easily.<p>

"Alright." Natsumi breathed out in relief as she and Spencer made it through lucky not to land on the false platforms. "A few close calls but we made it without fail."

"So much jumping." Spencer leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he tried to breath normally again.

"Let's hope the next one isn't so physically demanding. You look like you're gonna collapse." Natsumi worried for her partner.

"Let's go I'm starting to get hungry." Spencer straightened up and walked through the exit door.

"Me too." Natsumi followed and prayed Kururu wasn't going to let them starve through the challenges. They soon came upon the empty room. Natsumi looked around confused. "So what's the point of this one?"

"Kuku, team building. One of you will be blind and the other will direct you how to get through the maze." Kururu relayed the instructions.

"What maze?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course it will appear when one is blind that way he can't see what he's up against."

"Sweet. I used to so this in middle school." Spencer cried out nostalgic with memories.

"So this should be easy." Natsumi replied.

"Yeah except I used to suck at following the directions." Spencer rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Kukukuu~ warning: if you touch anything, it will sort of blow up." The system clicked off as Kururu left them to their test.

"SORT OF!" Natsumi's voice screeched up at the speaker. She didn't get any response. "He just keeps pissing me off."

"We can get through this Natsumi!" Spencer cheered hoping to get his friend in higher spirits. "It'll be way easier than the others."

"Alright then. I'll go first." Natsumi grabbed the blindfold from the robotic hands and tied it on herself. Spencer guided her around metal boxes and over dips in the floor. Natsumi was a great listener and easily passed the test. She removed her blindfold and waited as Spencer put on his own.

The room changed for a new course. Natsumi settled on an easy path with more space between the obstacles. With less to traverse than Natsumi, Spencer also passed and celebrated on the other side.

"Yes! Now the next one." Spencer bounced with excitement.

* * *

><p>"This challenge isn't as fun." Kururu leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. "Is the fourth one ready?"<p>

"Yup, and I finished lunch." Mois smiled.

"Good. Now we just have to wait for them to get to the really challenging level 5."


	19. Sharing Secrets

After a long morning of leaping and guessing; all frogs and tadpoles passed the first three challenges. Koyuki and Dororo entered a large white room. They could see five tables and five doors along the opposite wall.

"I wonder what this one is going to be." Koyuki thought aloud as she and Dororo walked further into the room. It wasn't long before two others joined them.

"Hey the ninja clan beat us." Saburo waved from a couple doors down. They were followed by Natsumi and Spencer who entered from the door at the end of the hall.

"Hey Giroro." Natsumi smiled happily. "I'm not surprised to see you made it."

"Of course. They weren't very challenging." Giroro crossed his arms as he showed off for his crush.

"We made it too!" Momoka called down from between the ninjas and the others.

"Where's Sarge?" Fuyuki asked looking around.

"Who knows? He probably got stuck somewhere." Natsumi waved the thought dismissively.

"Has anyone else noticed the giant walls of glass between teams?" Spencer poked at the glass in front of him. Others started to poke the glass as well to be sure it was there.

"Does this mean we're not done yet?" Natsumi asked.

"Ku~ no there's one more challenge before you go into the final dungeon and I can't have teams mixing up the way you all want." A visual display of Kururu flashed on the far wall. "We'll be able to get going once Sergeant and the private open that door."

Almost immediately, the final door opened with Keroro and Tamama falling into the room. They were both exhausted and sore.

"Sarge! You ok?!" Fuyuki became frantic and worried for his friend.

"Were the challenges really that hard?" Natsumi's eyes widened surprised that even Keroro had trouble with them.

"I'm starving please tell me there is food!" Tamama and Keroro chanted.

"You're in luck kuku~ Mois made some lunch boxes for everyone." Ten robotic hands descended to the tables with different colored boxes. Each box had a corresponding symbol protruding on the front side. The tired and hungry frogs settled at the tables with their matching lunch box.

"Why the frog can't we open them?!" Keroro shouted. Everyone else tried to pull the lid off but failed.

"You have to push the button of your insignia and a little paper will dispense. All you have to do is read the paper aloud and your food will be free for you to eat kukukuuu~" Kururu chuckled behind his hand with a wide grin.

"How hard can that be?" Keroro was quick to push his button but froze when he read his paper. "This is a very personal topic."

"What does it say Mister Sergeant?" Tamama asked, about to peer over the paper but Keroro held it out of reach and pushed the private away with his other hand.

"NO PLEASE DON'T READ IT!" Keroro was desperate to hide the paper. Out of curiosity Saburo pushed his button and looked at his own paper.

"Kururu you know why I can't share this." Saburo was calm.

"Kukuu, but I thought these were you're most trusted friends. They won't treat you differently if you declare your little secret." Kururu mocked. "Also none of you will be allowed to pass until they've all been shared."

"Alright then I'll go first." Saburo leaned back. "I'm the famous radio host, Mutsumi."

"Really?!" Natsumi blushed lightly. Everyone else looked surprised as well. Giroro glared after the shock wore off. He knew Natsumi liked Mutsumi too and now he and Saburo were the same character. **_I knew there would still be something Natsumi would love about him. I knew I wouldn't have any chance and yet I let him convince me._**

"Yeah. That's why I miss a lot of school, I'm always workin'." Saburo rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed before reaching down and opening his lunch successfully. "So it works."

"Who's next?" Koyuki asked excitedly.

"Keroro already pulled his so he should go." Natsumi suggested. Keroro shivered with the attention. He pulled in a deep breath.

"I…. I own some…. M-rated…."Keroro gulped. "Manga."

"Is that all?" Giroro asked with a hint of annoyance.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?! That's very private stuff!" Keroro shouted with burning cheeks.

"You're an adult frog you can read whatever the hell you want! Why would having a small collection of adult books embarrass you?! Idiot." Giroro asked.

"It's uh…. It's not a small collection." Keroro shrunk into himself as his voice dropped below a whisper. "And some of it is, just guys."

The room was silent as everyone looked awkwardly away except Tamama. He tried to look away but couldn't stop himself from peering curiously at his sergeant. Keroro kept his eyes to his food as he ate.

"Ok let's break the awkward who wants to read next." Natsumi was first to speak. Tamama was the one who raised his hand.

"I-I'll read mine." He was nervous. His hands trembled as he pushed the button and received his paper. He looked down at the expected words. "I knew it would say this."

"You can do it Tamama." Momoka spoke with sincere kindness and support. She could guess what his secret would be. "We won't judge you, promise."

"I'm not… straight." Tamama gulped with his eyes shut tight. The room was silent for a short moment.

"What do you mean? Like you didn't get straight grades in school?" Keroro wait for a reply but didn't get one. Everyone else suddenly felt bad for Tamama. "You don't stand up straight all the time? Are you not straight with the truth? What is it?"

"Ku, technically you read it. Whether our idiotic leader gets it or not is another story so you can just eat your food. Kukuuu~" Kururu chuckled at Tamama's awkward pain.

"I'll go next I guess." Fuyuki pushed his button and looked at the slip. "Huh? Why is it blank?"

"WHAT?!" Keroro nearly choked on his food. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Kuku. Fuyuki doesn't have any odd secrets that I found to expose so I didn't have anything for him to declare. If he pushes the button again he'll receive something embarrassing to say whether it's true or not is up to him. Kukukuuu~" Kururu explained.

"It's only fair right?" Fuyuki nervously pushed the button again. He immediately became flustered and red in the face. "I like to run around naked?"

Momoka was shot by his words and collapsed as her nose bled.

"Ah! Momoka. It's not true I just," Fuyuki waved his arms nervously over his partner.

"It's fine Fuyuki. She'll be up again soon." Giroro tried to settle things.

"Ku, I wonder if she dies another girl will come and claim Fuyuki." Kururu stated. Momoka reacted immediately and sat up.

"It's ok I'm alive. No need to start looking for replacements." Momoka beat herself up for her reaction. She was quick to push her own button and regretted it instantly. Her hair spiked in anger as a red aura swallowed her body. "This is only meant to be said in the proper setting. I'm an heiress D*** FROG!"

"I guess you don't mind making everyone starve, trapped in that plastic room forever. KU!" Kururu provoked her further.

**_~He's right. Besides this is a great opportunity! There's no reason anything should stop you this time! ~_**

_~But it was supposed to be a special moment with Fuyuki under the moon with candles and a romantic dinner and music. Not in a bright white torture room with everyone there to hear it. ~_

**_~But declaring it will save Fuyuki from this room and even the embarrassment of having to say his false secret. Do it woman! ~_**

_~You're right. I'll do it. ~_

"I have feelings…"Momoka clutched her hands over her chest as her face burnt. She scrunched her eyes tightly away from everyone else. "for Fuyuki."

"Way to go Momochi!" Tamama cheered from behind his plastic wall with his face stuffed. Momoka opened her eyes to see her friends that knew smiling for her. They knew how hard it was for her to say it. She turned to Fuyuki nervously only to see he was confused.

"You're my friend too Momoka." Everyone couldn't believe what Fuyuki had said.

"Kururu remove these walls so I can hit my brother in his stupid head!" Natsumi stood up and banged at the wall.

"What did I do?" Fuyuki looked around to see everyone's disappointed expressions.

"You messed up." Was all Giroro could say.

"That's not what she meant bro." Even Saburo winced. "Nice knowin' ya dude."

"What?" Fuyuki looked back to see Momoka devoid of expression. "Momoka?"

"It's fine." Her voice was still and dull as she reached for her food. Inside her mind, both halves of Momoka cried.


	20. Declaration of love

"I would like to go next." Koyuki was excited and eagerly received her paper. "Oh wow. Mine says that I'll never find romance. This is more like a bad fortune cookie than an embarrassing statement. Your turn D."

"Alright." Dororo read his and turned white. "I'm desperate to do anything for friendship even dress up like a woman?"

Dororo's voice staggered and increased in pitch as he neared the end of his sentence. His friends looked at him with a nervous smile, trying to play it off. Koyuki patted his back as he started to tear up. Spencer was shocked from everything declared so far. **_What should I expect for joining a group of really close friends? Of course the only things they keep from each other by this point would be the really embarrassing and personal stuff or nothing at all. Wait what will mine say?_** Spencer looked around; only he, Giroro, and Natsumi were left. They looked at their boxes nervous and apprehensive to push the button. As if they knew exactly what it would say.

He turned his eyes back to his own. His eyes were stressed over it for minutes trying to read its contents, preparing for what may be written. Those who read theirs watched intently to the final three. Spencer sighed and gave in. He was sure it wouldn't be bad; Kururu couldn't possibly know enough about him to embarrass him. The paper was dispensed and without thinking too much about it, he read it aloud.

"I'm a giant nerd for pop music and anime." His eyes widened. "Hey! I am not a nerd! I just happen to like it all very much!"

"Kuku. Your ipod is full of theme songs." Kururu chuckled evilly.

"Just so you know I wrote some of those songs." Spencer huffed. Everyone else looked excited by this fact.

"Really?"

"That's so cool!"

"Are you famous?"

"I'm not recognized but I love scratchin' up a new tune now and then." Spencer blushed at the praise and attention.

"Is that everyone, ok let's get on with this test!" Giroro rushed to the far door.

"We didn't finish eating yet!" Keroro argued as he tried to quickly scarf down the rest of his lunch.

"You didn't even touch _your_ food Giroro." Saburo leaned back with a smile.

"I'm… not hungry." Giroro clenched his hand around the handle but it refused to turn. "Open the door Kururu!"

"I told you that the doors wouldn't open until everyone shared. Natsumi hasn't shared either. Kuku~" Kururu's laugh grew louder as he watched the corporal try to escape.

"I have no choice then." Natsumi gulped as she slowly reached forward and pushed the sun button. It was a little wordy but she was glad it wasn't as specific as she feared. Her cheeks burnt bright before she could even form the words. She took a shaky breath and read it for everyone to hear. "I don't have a crush on Saburo anymore, but someone else."

"What? Who is it now?" Keroro was surprised.

"What does it matter to you?!" Natsumi yelled.

"Because we used him to distract you sometimes when we were planning stuff." Keroro was annoyed to have to explain and froze when he realized that he probably shouldn't have.

"Idiot." Giroro sighed.

"You're dead FROG! You don't just get away with using someone's feelings like that!" Natsumi screamed through the walls.

"I told you so." Saburo took another bite of his lunch.

"huh?" Natsumi was confused by his statement.

"Yeah and you said I had a chance but I see that it's already taken by someone else." Giroro glared at his ex-opponent. Everyone was listening to the conversation now, not that they had much choice with the small area.

"Who said it was someone else?" Saburo smirked like Kururu would.

"Kukuku~ Kid has a point. I bet you're focusing on being the guarding big brother type right?" Kururu mocked.

"Wait… 'guarding big brother'? Those are my words from-" Natsumi turned to Saburo with a betrayed level of hurt in her eyes. "Did you tell him?"

"Not everything you said back then. He was in a rut and just needed to hear that part." Saburo looked apologetic to her and sincerely bowed his head.

"And what did you mean when you told him he had a 'chance'?" Natsumi inquired further.

"He meant that… since he wouldn't have your affection, I might." Giroro clenched his eyes tight. He swore he could feel his entire body shake violently. Sweat drenched his hat; he was convinced there was a puddle of it on the floor around him. **_I'm cornered now. Everyone is listening. Just say it._** Giroro's grip on the handle softened as he struggled to build his courage. "I… I love…"

Everyone leaned forward anxious to finally hear him admit it; except Natsumi who froze. She couldn't believe what her brain was trying to predict he would say. The Giroro she knew wouldn't say it, the Giroro he only let her see wouldn't care about that. In that moment she realized that there might be a side of Giroro she didn't get to know; a Giroro with hidden dreams and secret interests. She focused on the red soldier in front of her and saw his embarrassment, his unwillingness, his discomfort. He was shaken. Natsumi stood from her seat and walked over to the wall between here and her keronian partner.

"Damn it." Giroro cursed under his breath. "The pekoponian girl could do it. Why can't I?"

"Giroro?" Her voice was soft. She placed a hand on the glass hoping to comfort him.

"Natsumi I-" Giroro looked up to her. She looked worried and he knew he was the cause. Guilt swelled and he forgot that everyone else was there. This moment was just between him and Natsumi. "I love…you."

"Giroro, I-" Natsumi was cut off. The next thing Giroro saw was darkness as he fell through the floor. He soon collided with a floor followed by a smaller clatter beside him. He looked to find his lunch upon an old stone setting surrounded by old stone walls and a very dim light shining down above them.

"Kuku, can't have everything cleared up and made easy for you now." Kururu's voice echoed down the long path. Giroro couldn't tell where it originated from.

"I HATE YOU!" Giroro's anger boiled with his anxiety. For all he knew Natsumi hates him now or is completely creeped out. His throat closed up. His stomach was full of needles. His heart was rotten and made him want to throw it up. **_What was she going to say? How does she feel?_**


	21. WTH Kururu

Giroro irately grabbed his lunch box and tugged only to find it wouldn't open. _**Don't you froggin' dare…**_ He pulled a few more times without success.

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WASN'T EVEN WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY!"** Giroro slammed his box to the ground. The shattering crack echoed around him as the case broke and spilt his food to the floor. The slip of paper he was meant to read soaked over the fresh, steaming rice. The words 'I like trains' blurred to illegible gibberish. Giroro stalked down his only path.

* * *

><p>"Tch. I was gracious to give him the opportunity to think things over." Kururu muttered to himself as he stared down the Giroro on his monitor. "It's his fault that his biggest secret is out."<p>

"But you took him out of the room before he could find out how Natsumi feels. You could say dying to know." Mois pointed out as she looked over Kururu's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a twist ending." Tamama was first to respond after Giroro dropped out of the room.<p>

"Is that what all of that _'stuff'_ was between you two yesterday and earlier this morning?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked as a light blush filled her cheeks.

"Like all the tension and when Keroro blurted out something last night. Oh! I got the skull in the sun jelly joke now." Spencer chuckled with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Natsumi if I shouldn't be bringing it up. You must feel embarrassed that an alien just confessed his love for you."

"Nice way of skipping right to the point and then back to modest concern. I think you jumped straight over the egg shells the rest of us are sitting on." Saburo gave a thumbs up to Spencer.

"Is this one of those 'everyone else knew way before me' things?" Natsumi looked around and watched everyone either nod with guilt or just simply turn their eyes away. "Crap it freakin was wasn't it?!"

"At least we didn't use that one against you." Keroro chipped in hoping to make things better.

"Oh really?" Natsumi glared at him still angry that he had used Saburo against her.

"Yep we just used it against Giroro. Totally convinced him to do some embarrassing stuff too." Keroro smiled with pride.

"Not helping your case Sarge." Fuyuki sighed.

"Like this one time we had to teach him to gargle so his throat wasn't sore. Only way to do it was to convince him you needed CPR and then-" Keroro was quieted as Tamama slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You mean that time I walked in to see him leaning over a dummy me that was all soaking wet and then he caught that space flu?!" Natsumi called out.

"Crap she remembered." Tamama cursed.

"If you're all done with lunch you can proceed to the next room." Kururu interrupted before more was said. The doors swung open but no one made a step towards them. They all finished their food quietly. Natsumi was last to finish her lunch but everyone waited for her to make the first move. She stood up and calmly walked through the door without looking at anyone else. She knew they were all looking at her and thinking over what had happened.

Spencer quickly hopped up and followed after her. Minutes of silence passed. Spencer waited for her to do anything first. He didn't want to speak up and say the wrong thing. He just kept waiting as Natsumi only walked on ahead of him. He started counting the tiles on the floor. When he reached fifty-six he looked to the ceiling and only saw the same tiles, repeating on forever. He sighed and looked past Natsumi for the other end of the hall. It didn't look too much further so he just continued to follow.

After longer moments passed he looked ahead once more and saw the end didn't grow any closer. He stopped walking to figure out why and saw Natsumi walking away but the far end was getting further and the door they had come from started getting closer.

"Wait, Natsumi! Something's wrong with the floor." Spencer trotted up to her side as she paused and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked sincerely confused.

"Didn't you notice how long it took for us just to get half-way down this hall? And if you look now that we stopped we're going backwards." Spencer pointed to the door behind them.

"What the crap?!" Natsumi shouted as she realized the truth. The floor below them was moving them back as they walked forward, keeping them from actually reaching the end. "How did we not see that when we came in the room?"

"It probably kicked in after a certain point. Starting really slow and building up gradually to a speed that keeps us from moving any further but not so much that we would notice. Look, the ceiling is even moving at the same pace." Spencer explained his theory. "We should have been at the end long before now. Didn't you notice anything was off?"

"N-not really. I didn't notice it at all." Natsumi was shy to answer. She held a closed hand up to hide a slight blush. Behind her hand she gave herself a small but guilty smile. "I was distracted."

"We better hurry up before we run into that door." Spencer began a quick jog towards the far end hoping to beat the speed of the floor. Natsumi nodded and ran faster taking huge leaps. The floor seemed to be controlled by an outsider as it sped up. Spencer stumbled slightly as he tried not to be thrown backwards.

Natsumi found that there was a speed limit, or the device ran out of juice as the floor slowed down. She stood at the other end and waited for Spencer. He struggled to catch his breath as he stumbled down the hall and met up with Natsumi.

"Looks like a hall maze cause there are two ways to go from here but I can see more turns down these other halls." Spencer straightened up and looked at the options.

"Or its just a couple of turns and far from a maze." Natsumi suggested as she started down the right hall.

"Oh, yeah. Could be that too." Spencer walked behind her. They turned down a few more halls before finding a door.

"See. It doesn't always have to be a puzzle." Natsumi smiled as she opened the door. Buckets of liquid rained down. Natsumi and Spencer wrapped their arms over their heads. "Aahhh!"

"What was that?" Spencer asked as he rubbed his wet fingers together. "Oil?"

"That's it! I've had enough of this stupid challenge!" Natsumi screamed as she turned around and began walking back the other way.

"Wait Natsumi. There's a door behind this one." Spencer pointed past the pile of overturned buckets and sure enough another door was waiting to be opened.

"This better not lead to anything dumb or creepy." Natsumi huffed and returned to the closet.


	22. back at the lab

Natsumi and Spencer climbed over the buckets as best they could with shortened keronian legs. As they arrived to the new door they marveled at it's size. It was four times there height.

"What's the stupid point of having a door that huge?!" Natsumi asked. "We'll never be able to open that."

"What if we made like a ladder? Like if we stood on each others heads." Spencer thought aloud. "We might just be able to reach the handle."

"It might not even be a real door if it's that big. Kururu isn't any taller than either of us to be able to reach that himself." Natsumi offered her own thought.

"But he does have technology running through this whole place that helps him right? Like all of his computers and the warp holes that he can summon anywhere." Spencer continued.

"His head phones are full of gadgets too." Natsumi admitted now having an idea why he would build a super large door that only he or humans could reach. "So there may be something important or _super_ creepy behind here. Come on, I'll boost you up and you can turn the handle."

Spencer climbed Natsumi's shoulders and reached for the handle. He was able the grasp it easily but it refused to turn. He grunted as he gripped it tighter and tugged both left and right.

"It's locked!" Spencer called down wondering what to do now.

"What?" Natsumi almost dropped Spencer but quickly balanced again and began to let him down.

"It won't turn. What should we do?" Spencer hopped off of her shoulders. He watched Natsumi grab one of the buckets and return.

"When something refuses to do what you want- ugh!" She hurled the bucket at the door. It left a small oil mark and clattered back to the floor. "You throw something at it and wait. If you really have to the next step is torture or just jump straight to burning if it isn't a living thing to torture. The oil might help it burn too."

"Woah... What happened to develop that kind of plan?" Spencer looked worriedly at his classmate.

"Alien antics." Natsumi answered easily before kicking the door with annoyance. She kept her leg pushing against the wood. Slowly her weight started to shift forward. When she noticed the change she stood back and balanced herself again. The part of the door she had kicked continued to move and soon a perfect rectangle fell away from the rest of the door.

"Did... you just... kick a perfect size doorway out of the huge door?" Spencer stared at the hole bewildered by the surprise.

"I think it was already cut out and the rest of the door is just for show." Natsumi looked closer at the edges of the wood. "Come on let's keep going."

She motioned to her partner to follow and gazed around the next room. It was barren, pale white walls and floor alight by a few bulbs in the ceiling. No weird challenges or odd halls, just an empty room.

"I'm sure something will start up any minute now like that obstacle course." Natsumi waited for the surprise. Nothing occurred for the longest time. Spencer took a step forward and still no traps sprung out. He looked to the door on the other end, seemingly normal and unprotected.

"Maybe we should just go for it?" Spencer started walking through the room.

"Alright, but go slow ok?" Natsumi followed him. They kept their eyes open but they soon reached the door with no trouble. Spencer turned the handle and opened the door easily. They walked on through and closed the door behind them. "Why is there an empty room?"

"It might just be to throw you off and think that it's all done? Like we finished the challenges?" Spencer questioned. He looked down the new hall and saw it opened up to a larger room with metallic blue paneling. Natsumi and him walked on down the hall. "Or it might actual be the end."

"Why do you think it's the end? Why would there be an empty room at the very end of a puzzle?" Natsumi asked before they exited the hall and found themselves in Kururu's lab. "Oh."

"Welcome back. I'm so glad you made it out." Mois bounced as she greeted the pair. She handed them each a towel to remove what was left of the oil.

"Well it wasn't all that hard and the last room was empty." Natsumi responded.

"Of course it was easy. Kukuku, it wasn't finished." Kururu explained as he turned his chair to face them.

"HEY! Jerk frog! Time to change me back!" Natsumi pointed at Kururu.

"How sweet, I get my own nickname. Kuuu~" Kururu laughed before turning back to the computer. "Don't you think we should wait for everyone else?"

"Natsumi~!" Koyuki's voice sang out from another hall before she and Dororo dashed out. She ran up to her friend. "Oh wow you're all sticky."

"Yeah Kururu dumped oils on us before the big door." Natsumi explained as she returned to cleaning off. She struggled with Giroro's skull peeling away from her slick skin.

"We dodged orange peels from ours." Koyuki declared.

"That's random." Natsumi laughed with Koyuki. Tamama and Keroro were next to return and somberly entered the room. Their heads hung low and they avoided any eye contact. They curled up in opposite corners and hid their faces. Natsumi instantly felt pity for them. "What happened to you guys?"

"Let's just say I shared some of my personal collection kuuukuku~" Kururu gave a curled grin and laughed continuously.

"Even I know not to look at that." Saburo dropped down from an indiscernible location.

"Where were you even sitting?" Spencer asked as he looked up confused.

"I'm still a little upset with you." Natsumi crossed her arms over her chest. "You told a woman's secret to someone else and to someone she definitely didn't want it to be told to."

"Sorry." Saburo grinned with guilt and rubbed his head. "He was really down and needed to hear it."

"Was he really that sad?" Natsumi looked down worried and clutched a hand over her heart.

"You could say even the strong can be weak." Mois pointed out.

"And so fun to play with." Kururu whispered to himself but not unheard.

"Hey, we all know your weakness too." Natsumi threatened.

"Oh really?" Kururu turned in his chair and gave a challenging look.

"You can't handle Mois looking at you, especially when she's just curious." Natsumi smiled.

"Oh no!" Mois turned to Kururu with soft apologetic eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Kururu."

ERK! Kururu choked and turned away quickly. Mois ran to his side to try and make up for her effect on him. Kururu only kept trying to avoid her contact. Natsumi smiled proudly as the others tried to stifle their chuckles.


End file.
